New Crazy Island
by Dragon132
Summary: Forty Teen Campers set out to a deserted island hosted by Kyurem and Cobalion in order to win 2 Billion Dollars! But did they come to what they expected?
1. Not So Lucky Campers

**_This story is for my own entertainment really. To make more 'oc's' so my original ones aren't always being used. Anyways i will write chapters for this from time to time. my main focus is Total Crazy Island, and after that The Missing: Book 1. So I will write this on the side. A.K.A whenever I feel like it. If a lot of people like it then I might make more time for this as well._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only own personalities to them._**

* * *

"Hello! And welcome to New Crazy Island!" A big ice like dragon with a broken wing and yellow eyes said to the camera.

"Yes, On this show Forty teen campers will compete in dangerous courses to win 2 billion Poke, plus your own personal butler." a Blue and yellow deer like pokemon with yellow eyes and a small black mustache said.

"We, as in Cobalion and I, Kyurem, will be your hosts for the entire show." Kyurem said with a small snort.

"Yes, now lets meet the campers shall we?" Cobalion asked.

"Indeed, and here they come now." Kyurem said and just then a boat came along with three pokemon on its back, one was a small clam like pokemon that looked bored as hell, the other was a small beaver like pokemon who seemed to be a little mad that none of the other two would talk to her, and the other was a ice like ghost pokemon who had seemed to just stare at her surroundings.

"Hello Clamperl, Bidoof, and Froslass! What are your thoughts on being on the show ladies?" Kyurem asked.

"Not Sure.." the Froslass mumbled.

"I feel confident that I will win it!" Bidoof said with a proud smile.

"Just had over the money to me and be done with it." Clamperl said bluntly as everyone just stared at her in shock.

"Well! lets see the others then!" Cobalion said as four campers came in on a boat as well, one was a orange small ant-eater like pokemon that was trying to bite at the bird pokemon flying along the skies, the other was another clam like pokemon that had its toung stuck out with wide eyes, the other was a moon like pokemon floating around the boat with a small happy smile, the last one was a tadpole like blue pokemon that seemed to be yelling at the moon pokemon for floating around.

"Give it up for Trapinch, Shellder, Lunatone, and Polihag!" Kyurem said as the Poliwag glared at him.

"Its Poliwag reject dragon!" Poliwag said while glaring at him.

"Hey! I'm considered to be the strongest dragon type in the planet!" Kyurem said back as Poliwag just huffed and hopped over where the others were.

"Well, best go with the others.." Trapinch said while walking over there herself.

"Same! oh and big fan of your movie guys!" Lunatone said while floating over to the others along with Shellder.

"Hey, your pretty cute." Shellder said while hopping over to Clamperl.

"Shut up." Clamperl said with a yawn.

"Love at first sight..." Shellder said with a loving sigh.

"Moving on! Next boat is coming up!" Kyurem said as another boat started coming to the dock that had yet four more pokemon on it, one was a blue land shark like pokemon was just standing to himself with his arms folded, Then there was a huge brown/gray bulky like pokemon that was carrying to what seemed to be a i-beam girder who seemed to be lifting it and not even breaking a sweat, the next was a bird like pokemon with small wings and three heads that seemed to be arguing with each other constantly, the last was a four legged purple poisonous pokemon with a horn and spikes just laying there thinking to himself.

"Here comes the guys! Gabite, Gurdurr, Dodrio, and Nidorino!" Cobalion announced as they walked off the boat.

"I'm a girl.." Gurdurr growled out through her teeth as Cobalion and the others looked at her shocked.

"Oh..I'm sorry." Cobalion said as Gurdurr just shrugged.

"Yeah right! your not a girl! Girls are all weak and your all muscular!" Gabite said with a grin before yelping in pain as Gurdurr hit him in the head with her i-Beam Girder.

"Why don't you shut your trap!" Gurdurr said with an angry glare.

"Hey where are we again?" Dodrio's middle head asked.

"I dunno.." The left head said.

"Lets go get some Pizza." The right head said.

"Yeah!" The three heads said together while going over to the other campers along with Nidorino who just rolled his eyes at them.

"Okay you two knock it off." Kyurem said while pulling them apart.

"Yeah...save the anger for later." Cobalion said as Gabite and Gurdurr just huffed and walked away from each other.

"Okay, moving on..the next boat is now arriving!" Kyurem said as the next boat came in with another four campers. The first one was a moth like pokemon with orange eyes and yellow wings who was chatting with another pokemon that was a yellow and black two legged pokemon with a red gem on his head and black eyes. The other one was a brown pokemon with a round belly and long tail that was covering his ears, the last one was a white and blue seagull like pokemon that was playing a video game while talking on the phone at the same time.

"Here comes Mothim, Ampharos, Sentret, and Wingull!" Cobalion said as the four of them came off the boat.

"Yeah you guys are happy being here right? Wait...you ARE guys right?" Kyurem asked.

"Yeah i'm just happy to be here and hopefully make friends." Mothim said with a smile.

"And learn new ideas and things to use in life." Ampharos said.

"I'm being forced to stay here by my parents so no one get on my bad side cause i'm angry right now!" Sentret said while crossing his arms.

"I'm just here for the money...so I can get whatever I want such as games...and a new t.v...and the butler would be useful too." Wingull said with a small shrug as they all went to the others.

"Some interesting...campers..." Cobalion whispered to Kyurem as he nodded.

"Indeed...Well! Here comes the next boat!" Kyurem said.

"And hopefully the last.." Cobalion muttered to himself as the boat with four pokemon on it started coming in. The first was a orange pokemon with a yellow hood on along with yellow like pants on who seemed to be holding herself, the next one was a blue and gray like pokemon with a body of steel, and one red eye who seemed to be silently reading a book, the next was a pink slug like pokemon with yellow lips who was moving around the boat, the last one was a gray and blue dinosaur like pokemon who was sitting down munching on a cookie.

"Here comes Scrafty, Beldum, Shellos, and Rampardos!" Kyurem said as the four pokemon got off the boat.

"Welcome guys, girl, and genderless." Cobalion greeted.

"I'm a girl..." Scrafty whispered with small tears in her eyes as Cobalion face hoofed.

"God what is wrong with me.." Cobalion muttered.

"I'm fine." Beldum said with a nod and moved to the other campers along with a crying Scrafty.

"I'm, sorry! I thought all Scrafty's were males!" Cobalion said making her cry even more.

"Would you just shut up you sexiest jerk!" Gurdurr growled out to him while comforting Scrafty.

"I'm just gonna.." Shellos said while moving over to the rest of the campers along with Rampardos who wanted to skip over there.

"We should so put a counter on you if you make another mistake like that." Kyurem said.

"Shut up.." Cobalion said as the next boat came, there was a yellow and black electric like pokemon with two tails and huge hands, the next was a blue bird pokemon with white cloud like wings who was very happy and flying around the yellow pokemon, the other was a light blue and dark blue ice fox like pokemon who was standing on two legs to look at the ocean view, and the last one was a big blue dragon with red wings who was looking at the island in wonder.

"Welcome Electivire, Swablu, Glaceon, and Salamence!" Kyurem said as they walked over to them.

"Welcome Men.." Cobalion greeted to Elevtivire and Salamence,"And Ladies.." He added to Swablu and Glaceon.

"I'm a boy!" Glaceon said while glaring at him, Kyurem laughed as Cobalion groaned.

"What is wrong with me?! Seriously?!" Cobalion said with an angry glare.**_(Cobalion's gender Mix up count: 3)_**

"There I put a counter!" Kyurem said as Cobalion glared at him.

"Shut up..." Cobalion said with a groan.

"I'm just gonna go..." Electivire said while walking to the others.

"Same.." Swablue and Salamence said while following him.

"Its not my fault I live in the snow.." Glaceon muttered while walking with them.

"Okay...Oh look! the next boat is coming!" Kyurem said as the next boat starts coming in with four pokemon on it. One was an ugly brown fish flopping around in a fish bowl, the next was a blue/gray steel plate like pokemon with two yellow eyes, the other was a red steel pokemon with razor's as hands with yellow eyes, the last one was a small black and white pokemon with pink lips.

"Here comes Feebas, Bronzor, Pawniard, and Gothita." Cobalion said as they all came in.

"Without saying anything campers! let Cobalion guess your gender." Kyurem said as Cobalion groaned.

"Feebas is a male, Bronzor is obviously genderless, Pawniard is a male, and Gothita is a female." Cobalion said.

"Wrong. I'm a girl." Feebas said.

"Right." Bronzor said.

"Wrong i'm a girl." Pawniard said with a sigh feeling insecure.

"You got mine right..." Gothita said shyly.

"Well...I tried..HEY! Get this counter off of me!" Cobalion said angrily.**_(Cobalion's gender Mix up Count: 5)_**

"Ugh...Hopefully this is going to end soon." Kyurem said as the next boat started coming in. The first was a green glob like pokemon with two large arms that seemed to be playing with a paddle ball, the other is a seed like pokemon who was trying to dance, the next was a yellow cocoon like pokemon with black eyes just sitting there doing nothing, the last was a small steel like pokemon with black holes on its body and stubby legs.

"Hello Dousion, Seedot, Kakuna, and Aron!" Cobalion said.

"Wanna test their genders?" Kyurem asked.

"No. Now onto the other boat coming in since we are off schedule." Cobalion said as the campers went to the others, The next boat came with another three pokemon on it and one swimming next to it, one was a big white and red cat like pokemon with a big fluffy tail and large claws and yellow cat like eyes, the next was a red and blue computerized duck like pokemon with yellow eyes, and the other one was a ball of what seemed to be purple and green spirits, the one swimming next to the ship was a large blue wail like pokemon.

"Welcome Zangoose, Porygon2, Spiritomb, and Wailord!" Kyurem greeted.

"Sup." Zangoose said while crossing his arms.

"Hello." Porygon2 said.

"Ah Hello misour! I hope that de females are ready to see mwuah?" Spiritomb asked as everyone stared at him confused but shook it off.

"Hi...Um...is there a way for me to get around?" Wailord asked.

"Yes theres large rivers around so you can move along with everyone." Cobalion said.

"Sweet!" Wailord said with a smile.

"Alright, We are down to our last boat of campers so go join the others." Kyurem said as they did, The last boat came with the last four campers, one was a brown vulture like pokemon with a bone on her head, the other was a purple ghost pokemon with a hat and a dress, the next one was a large plant like dinosaur pokemon with a giant tree on its back, the last one was a brown deer pokemon with yellow antlers and purple ball things inside of them.

"Welcome, our last campers, Mandibuzz, Mismagius, Torterra, and Stantler!" Cobalion announced as they got off the boat.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Mandibuzz asked.

"Good now that the show is almost over." Kyurem said.

"Nice to be here." Mismagius said with a proud smile.

"I just want to make friends, and hope to have a good time here." Torterra said with a smile.

"Not much competition here..." Stantler muttered to himself.

"Okay! Since thats everyone...Welcome to New Crazy Island!" Kyurem said.

"Yes we are your hosts Cobalion and Kyurem." Cobalion said.

"We aren't first graders you know!" Seedot said angrily.

"Just get to the rest!" Sentret said.

"Impatient little.." Kyurem started.

"Okay! you will be divided into two teams of twenty." Cobalion said while nudging Kyurem.

"Okay! The first team consist of: Torterra, Mandibuzz, Porygon2, Zangoose, Aron, Seedot, Dousion, Bronzor, Feebas, Swablu, Electivire, Beldum, Scrafty, Sentret, Mothim, Gurdurr, Gabite, Shellder, Trapinch, and Clamperl." Kyurem said as everyone on that team moved to the other side together.

"And the rest of you that are remaining: Stantler, Mismagius, Spiritomb, Wailord, Kakuna, Gothita, Pawniard, Salamence, Glaceon, Rampardos, Shellos, Wingull, Ampharos, Nidorino, Dodrio, Poliwag, Lunatone, Froslass, and Bidoof." Cobalion said.

"Wait...Thats only nineteen on our team." someone said.

"What...Wait...where missing someone.." Kyurem said looking over the list.

"Thank you to whoever said that." Cobalion said as everyone stayed quiet while looking around.

"No problem." a yellow pokemon with a white tuff of fur on his chest said while holding a pendulum.

"Oh..Hypno...your the missing camper." Kyurem said while looking at him.

"Sorry...I missed the boat so I had to travel by train." Hypno said with a shrug.

"Oh..well your on team two." Cobalion said as Hypno went over there. "To rephrase team two it consist of: Stantler, Mismagius, Spiritomb, Wailord, Kakuna, Gothita, Pawniard, Salamence, Glaceon, Rampardos, Shellos, Wingull, Ampharos, Nidorino, Dodrio, Poliwag, Lunatone, Froslass, Bidoof, and Hypno."

"Team one with Torterra as the team captain is known as the Terrible Terrakions." Kyurem said.

"And team two with Salamence as the captain will be known as the Vicious Virizions." Cobalion said.

"Why are our names so terrible?" Porygon2 asked.

"Its to make you look tough now shut up." Kyurem said.

"Plus Virizion IS vicious..." Cobalion muttered.

"Oh shut up...your just mad cause she picked that black latios over you." Kyurem said as Cobalion blushed.

"Let us show you the confessional stand." Cobalion said wanting to change the subject while walking over to a rare candy shaped building before going inside.

**_000_**

**_Cobalion: In here you can express your feelings, vote for whomever you want to go home, and pee.._**

**_000_**

**_Stantler: All these pokemon on my team are weaklings, well the salamence, wailord, rampardos, and Nidorino look tough...I AM THE BEST!_**

**_000_**

**_Gurdurr: That jerk Cobalion thought I was a boy! I mean..I didn't ask to be a Timburr! Then evolve! I just hope I don't evolve...or else i'd really be ugly as hell..._**

**_000_**

**_Dodrio head #1: I can't seem to find any pizza!_**

**_Dodrio head #2: Awww...I really wanted pizza.._**

**_Dodrio head #3: Oooh...Rocks..._**

**_Dodrio's heads all: ROCKS!_**

**_000_**

"Now that you know the campers, teams, and confessionals we are going to show you were you will sleep." Kyurem said pointing over four cabins, two on each side.

"The Brown ones we didn't bother to paint are the Terrakions homes." Cobalion said before turning away. "And the green ones that is just covered in moss belongs to the Virizions." He added.

"Now...before we move on does anyone have any questions?" Kyurem asked as everyone raised their paws. "Looks like no questions alright."

"The staff here will provide food, and health care for you..." Cobalion said pointing over to a Beartic wearing a chef hat and apron, and a Blissey who was wearing a nurse hat and holding a potion.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Glaceon said.

"Thats what you think. The first challenge starts...Tomorrow!" Kyurem said as everyone looked at him confused.

"Challenge?"

* * *

_**Done with this first chapter~ Of course i'm paying attention to TCI more this is just something for my amusement. It would be nice if you can all review as much as possible(not begging here) since i'm having you guys vote for who should go out, and you guys can of course send in fan mail. Besides that I need more ideas on couples. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Snow Way Out!

_**The stunts on this story are real used by fictional characters, Do NOT try this at home. You can get seriously messed up if you do.**_

_**I do not Own Pokemon at all. Only personalities to them.**_

* * *

"Hello! and welcome to a new episode of New Crazy Island!" Kyurem said with a creepy smile.

"We are all starting off with the first challenge!" Cobalion announced as the campers looked at each other in wonder.

"Just wondering...Are we going to have anything to eat or not?! I'm starving here!" Bidoof said as some of the campers nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, My dad's a cop so if you don't let us eat my dad is just one phone call away." Nidorino said quietly as Cobalion and Kyurem looked at each other nervously.

"Well...I think you guys should get to eat, associate with each other..and find out where you'll be sleeping, maybe take a shower before our challenge." Kyurem said.

"Yes...The first challenge will begin in one hour so meet us at the campfire pit in exactly one hour." Cobalion said as he left along with Kyurem to sort things out.

"Alright...Were you actually..you know...for reals about calling your dad?" Bronzor asked casually.

"Nah...my dad's a cop and all but, I don't have a cell phone." Nidorino said as he trotted over to the Vicious Virizion's boy cabin.

_**000**_

"Outsmarted by a teenage brat." Kyurem said after listening to Bronzor and Nidorino through the camera's they have all over the island.

"Calm yourself Kyurem, let them have their fun for now, let them think their at ease for now." Cobalion said as Kyurem sighed.

"Fine, Fine, Fine...I deserve to see some real pain after this hour though." Kyurem said with a sigh.

"Oh you will, trust me.." Cobalion muttered before watching the camera's some more.

**_000_**

"I call this bunk." Clamperl said hopping on a bottom bunk.

"Okay...I guess i'll have the one above you." Trapinch said while throwing her stuff on the middle bunk.

"Then I call the top bunk." Shellder said while going over to Clamperl.

"Go to the boys cabin you idiot!" Clamperl said while shooting a water gun at him making him go out the door.

"Ahh...You'll see our love real soon!" Shellder said as he hopped past Gabite and Gurdurr who were arguing.

"Do you think I wanted to be ugly?! No!" Gurdurr yelled out to him.

"Obviously since your not even trying to look pretty at all!" Gabite fired back.

"Oh...You wanna see pretty?!" Gurdurr started while making a fist.

"Bring it on fat head!" Gabite said getting close up to her face while growling.

"Stop, Stop, Stop." Beldum said breaking their fight up.

"What do you want one eye?" Gabite asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to pound this jerkface!" Gurdurr said.

"Friends, do not fight, you are on the same team." Beldum said calmly.

"He started it with calling me a man!" Gurdurr said.

"She started it by hitting me with that red thing she carries around!" Gabite said.

"Its called an I-Beam Girder doofus!" Gurdurr said.

"Shhh...Calm yourself.." Beldum started as he turned to Gurdurr. "You, Are very sensitive about your appearance aren't you?"

"Yeah...I'm just tired of no one showing interest in me cause i'm a female Gurdurr and all, no boy will ever like me, no girls would ever want me as a friend..." Gurdurr said sadly.

"I see..." Beldum said as he turned to Gabite. "And you...You wanted a puppy for christmas and never got one am I correct?"

"B-barky..." Gabite said sadly as he sniffed softly while wiping a single tear from his eye.

"See. You two see the bad things against each other when you are both the same. You both wanted something that you obviously couldn't have." Beldum said softly.

"Your right..." Gurdurr said then turned over to Gabite. "I"m sorry I hit you in the head Gabite."

"Yeah...and i'm sorry I called you a liar. and a man." Gabite said as they hugged each other.

"My work here. Is done." Beldum said as he floated off somewhere else.

"Wanna make out?" Gabite asked.

"What?" Gurdurr asked surprised.

"Erm...Nothing!" Gabite said while blushing until they heard a scream from the Virizion's cabin.

"What was that?" Gurdurr asked as she along with gabite went over there to see that Gothita was on top of a dresser screaming as a cockroach was roaming around the room.

"Whats going o-Ahhh!" Beldum started but soon screamed like a girl at the sight of the cockroach and quickly floated over near Gothita.

"Kill it!" Gabite said as he, Gurdurr, Gothita and Beldum all tried to kill it by stomping on it with no luck until Zangoose came in with an axe.

"Ahhh!" They all screamed as Zangoose lifted the axe above the Cockroach.

"Help me!" The cockroach said before Zangoose completely slaughtered it in half.

"Wow...Thats one way to kill a cockroach, thanks man." Gabite said as Zangoose just shrugged with a small grin.

"No problem.." Zangoose said darkly as he left the cabin leaving a confused Gabite.

"Well that was weird..." Gabite said but shrugged and walked out himself along with Gurdurr and Beldum.

**_000_**

**_Zangoose: Everyone here are complete idiots, scared of a little cockroach, pft...they don't know what pain is, I've been to Juvi, Jail, and prison over 4 times. Thats how I learned to be a man!_**

**_000_**

**_Gurdurr: I'm really happy Beldum talked to me and Gabite, we are a lot alike...well sorta. Oh well..this doesn't really mean were friends anyways. He wouldn't want to hang out with me anyways._**

**_000_**

**_Gabite: Why did I ask Gurdurr if she wanted to make out? She's ugly! well...of course i won't say that to her again...she lays a strong punch...but I seriously need to get over this. I need to like pretty girls like..I dunno Froslass or Gothita. Now those girls are cuties. To bad there are no hot girls on this island._**

**_000_**

"Wow...Are you glad that we aren't sleeping with the girls?" Rampardos asked as he along with Hypno and Salamence were already in their cabin as they gave him a strange look.

"You...are you...?" Salamence started but Rampardos stopped him.

"No! i'm not gay..or sexiest..I didn't mean it that way I just mean...Isn't it better to just be with the guys?" Rampardos said while chuckling nervously.

"Who wouldn't want to sleep with girls?" Hypno asked as Salamence nodded in agreement.

"No I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks! I mean...I just don't like to sleep with them!" Rampardos said but covered his mouth as Hypno and Salamence rolled their eyes and walked away from him. "No! I didn't mean it like! Oh forget it..."

**_000_**

**_Hypno: That Dinosaur guy? yeah he is a strange one..._**

**_000_**

**_Rampardos: *is banging his head on the wall lightly so he won't break it* I might as well turn gay after that awkward moment..._**

**_000_**

**_Salamence: I don't even want to know..._**

**_000_**

"I hope the food here is good." Dousion said as he was in line for food at the cafeteria.

"You get, What you get." Beartic said through a low growl while putting some brown and gray slop on his tray.

"Hmmm...Is this pork?" Dousion asked while poking it as Beartic went to the window to dump a spoonful of the food to Wailord.

"Mmm...not bad.." Wailord said before swimming someplace else.

"Hurry up and take a seat!" Beartic roared out as he got a spoonful and served it to Swablu.

"Um..thank you very much..", Swablu said before fling over to a table with her tray in her beak and sits next to Mandibuzz and Mothim.

"Oh hello!" Mothim said with a happy smile.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" Swablu asked as Mandibuzz nodded.

"Go ahead! Be my guest...everyone is welcomed here." Mandibuzz said with a smile.

"Thanks..you guys are very nice." Swablu said.

"Well...we aren't mean heartless people now are we?" Mothim asked as they all laughed slightly not noticing someone watching them from afar.

**_000_**

**_Seedot: Those stupid flying types think this is just for fun? Just wait till they see me holding the prize money! well...if i had arms i'd be holding it! I just need some help...maybe an alliance. No one would really target me, I mean who would suspect a little defenseless seedot evil right?_**

**_000_**

**_Dodrio head #1: I like me a peanut butter sandwitch!_**

**_Dodrio head #2: *laughs softly* don't you mean a peanut butter sandwich?_**

**_Dodrio head #1: no! I mean a sandwitch! *gestures over to a witch covered in sand and peanut butter*_**

**_Dodrio head #3: Oooh...purdy!_**

**_000_**

"CAMPERS FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE CHALLENGE!" Cobalion roared out from the campfire so everyone can hear.

"We better get going." Seedot said innocently as his teammates nodded and left for the campfire pit along with the Terrakions.

**_000_**

"Alright campers now that you got your cabins ready, and you ate are you ready for the challenge?" Kyurem asked a little impatiently.

"Let me guess, were going to jump down a cliff into sharpedo infested waters?" Glaceon asked as Cobalion and Kyurem laughed.

"No. Well sorta. It will have a twist." Cobalion said as he nodded to Kyurem who transported them to an icy mountain.

"Oh my gosh its freezing!" Bidoof said while shivering from the cold.

"Whats the meaning of this?!" Sentret demanded while going over to Bidoof and huddles up to her to keep her warm.

"Well Romeo and Juliet, The challenge is to jump off of a 10,000 foot arctic mountain safely into the hot tub, but if you miss you'll hit the freezing cold hard ice, and if it breaks you will fall in and freeze. maybe even get eaten by Carvanah." Kyurem explained.

"Can we say no to the challenge?" Seedot asked.

"Yes, but you have to wear the Shaymin hat of Shame and you will be in jeopardy of losing it all.", Cobalion said.

"You sound like one of the host people from the x factor or dancing with the sharpedo's.", Porygon 2 said as everyone nodded.

"So what...I watch the X factor..." Cobalion muttered while looking down softly.

"Wailord, Torterra, Salamence, and Rampardos. You guys have immunity.", Kyurem said.

"Why?" Torterra asked.

"Because the heavy ones might cause the hot tub to break!" Kyurem joked while laughing as the four just stared at him.

"Gonna pretend I didn't hear that.." Torterra said while walking to the back along with Salamence and Rampardos who were pushing Wailord with them.

"Okay! Vicious Virizions! lets have you guys go first!" Cobalion said as they groaned.

"It can't be to bad right?" Stantler asked while looking down.

"Who knows, why don't you check for us?" Kyurem said while pushing him off the mountain.

"Ahhh!" Stantler screamed out while thrashing around in the air.

"Oh come on! Your a reindeer aren't you? FLY!" Pawniard yelled out to him.

"I"m not a re-" Stantler started but fell into the hot tub at ease.

_**{Tt-0, Vv-1}**_

"Virizion's in the lead lets go!" Cobalion said as Mismagius and Spiritomb both floated down into the hot tub.

"Hello madam! Would you like to go to they dinner with mwuah?" Spiritomb asked while giving Mismagius a look once they got out of the hot tub.

"I'm a dude." Mismagius said as he floated away from him leaving a shocked Spiritomb.

_**000**_

_**Spiritomb: Mama, Mia...I feel for the steel hearted legendary deer thing now.**_

_**000**_

_**{Tt-0, Vv-3}**_

"Next.." Kyurem said as Kukuna rolled off the mountain on accident and landed on the ice but thankfully didn't crack anything, along with Hypno who floated down using his Psychic abilities.

**_{Tt-0, Vv-4}_**

"Any others?" Cobalion asked as Gothita and Pawniard both shook their heads not wanting to go as they had to wear the Shaymin hat of Shame. But right after that Glaceon happily dove down there, along with a lagging Shellos and Wingull.

"I believe I can Fly! Oof!" Glaceon said as he landed in the hot tub. "HOT!"

"Touch.", Wingull said as he tapped his wing in the water before flying over to the others as Shellos slowly started to move out of the hot tub herself.

**_{Tt-0, Vv-7}_**

After that the rest of the team went down as well, Ampharos landed on the ice and broke it making him fall in the frozen cold water which made him frozen solid, Along with Kukuna who happened to be sitting near where he landed, Nidorino, Dodrio, and Poliwag all made it safely in the hot tub along with Lunatone and Froslass, Bidoof refused to go down where Kurem made her wear the hat.

**_{Tt-0, Vv-12}_**

"Vicious Virizion's had twelve campers successfully make it in the hot tub, lets see if the Terrakions can beat it.", Kyurem said glancing over at the Terrakions.

**_000_**

**_Electivire: *puts on some black shades and crosses his arms* challenge accepted._**

**_000_**

**_Clamperl: *sighs* easy challenge. why can't they just give me the freaking money and be done with it?_**

**_000_**

**_Trapinch: *sighs* i'm doomed!_**

**_000_**

"Lets go guys!" Electivire said as he ran down the cliff and jumped down then successfully landed in the hot tub flawlessly as everyone stared in amazement.

"Amazing..", Shellder said softly.

"Cool...", Scrafty whispered while hiding her head in her hood.

"Baddass..", Bronzor said casually.

"That was hot.", Clamperl said bluntly as everyone just stared at her as Shellder glared down at Electivire in jealousy.

"He's not the only one who can be bad and hot!" Shellder said as he hopped off the cliff and towards the hot tub until a Sharpedo came out of the water and caught shellder in his mouth and jumped back in the water.

"What the hell just happened?" Sentret asked as everyone just stared completely confused.

"Well...he was...almost to the hot tub...but almost doesn't cut it...only one point!" Kyurem said.

**_{Tt-1}_**

"Can you at least do something?!" Gurdurr asked while glaring at them.

"Dad's a cop..", Nidorino said as Cobalion glared at him.

"Please you don't have a phone.", Cobalion said as he rolled his eyes.

"I have a walkie.." Nidorino said as he turned it on.

_"Hello? Son? How's ca-" A gruff voice started until Kyurem turned it off._

"Fine...I'll go look for the shell.", Kyurem said as he dove down in the water after transforming into his Black Kyurem form.

"While he's looking for the Shell Fish I advise the rest of you finish the challenge if you want to leave." Cobalion said as they all sighed, Mandibuzz and Porygon 2 went down first, Mandibuzz flew down in the water easily while Porygon 2 teleported himself through mid jump and appeared in the hot tub.

_**{Tt-3}**_

"Hey! No fair! that guy didn't jump!" Bidoof said.

"Yes he did. He jumped and made it in the hot tub." Cobalion said while pushing her away. Zangoose made his way and dove down and landed in the hot tub as Aron shook her head not wanting to get wet so she wore the hat.

**_{Tt-4}_**

After that Seedot and Dousion both jumped along with Bronzor who floated down. Seedot fell in the icy water, as Dousion and Bronzor safely made it in the hot tub.

_**{Tt-6}**_

Soon after that Feebas jumped in happily but landed in the cold water, but thankfully didn't freeze, while Swablu made it in the hot tub by flying down while beldum decided to sit this one out not wanting to rust.

**_{Tt-7}_**

After Cobalion made hot chocolate, Scrafty jumped, Sentret declined, and Mothim flew down. Scrafty made it but quickly came out to shake her skin dry while Mothim went to the others.

_**{Tt-9}**_

"Last one in's a rotten Exeggutor!" Gurdurr said to Gabite as she jumped down along with an angry Gabite.

"Ha! I can so beat yo-" Gabite started but got knocked out of the jump by Kyurem holding a Shellder.

"I found him after fighting off over 45 sharpdeo's! your welcome." Kyurem said as he set Shellder down.

"Can I go again?" Shellder asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted not wanting to find him again.

"Can I go again?" Gabite said while rubbing his head.

"No." Cobalion said watching as Gurdurr made it in the hot tub.

_**{Tt-10}**_

"Okay, Last two.", Kyurem said as Trapinch backed away slowly.

"I-i can't...i'm sorry...I don't...do good with water.." Trapinch said softly.

"Whatever.", Clamperl said as she jumped down and landed in the hot tub.

_**{TT-11, Vv-12}**_

"Oooh...Lost by one point. Sorry Terrakions but one of you are going home.", Cobalion said before looking at the Virizion's "Since you all won, none of you are going home. And you can keep that hot tub." he added as the Virizion's cheered.

"Terrakion's Meet me at the Campfire Ceremony pronto." Kyurem ordered as They all looked at each other not knowing how to get back on the island.

"Oh! My mistake sorry!" Kyurem said while taking them all back to the island.

"Okay...Guess we should vote.." Dousion said as he was getting ready to go to the confessionals until Kyurem stopped him.

"Nope. You won't vote who to get out." Kyurem said softly.

"Say wha?" Sentret asked.

"The Viewers get to vote! So good luck. and Pray they don't pick you." Kyurem said as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Ehh...I knew something like this would happen.", Clamperl said before the screen turned completely black.

**_000_**

"Okay! The viewers have voted...and the one..going home tonight is..." Kyurem started then grinned. "Cobalion! Virizion voted for you!"

"I'm not even a contestant you idiot!" Cobalion said with a growl.

"Alright...Alright...The real camper...going home..is Trapinch." Kyurem said with a laugh.

"W-what? Why me?" Trapinch asked.

"You blew it for the team! you made us lose!" Clamperl said.

"I guess...I did deserve it...Well...I had fun! Good luck everyone!" Trapinch said as she walked over to Wailord.

"Why am I transportation again?" Wailord asked.

"Cause...it saves us money." Cobalion said as Wailord sighed and just swam away.

"Who will win? Who will lose? What will the next challenge be? tune in next tome on New Crazy Island!" Kyurem said with a smile.

**_000_**

"Why are we all here?" Porygon 2 asked while floating deep in the forest in the middle of the night along with Dousion and Aron.

"I called you all here for a meeting.", Seedot said while coming out of the shadows as everyone stared at him.

"Awww...your so cute! I can just hug you right now!" Aron said softly.

"Please, Don't." Seedot said while backing away.

"Seriously dude why are we here? We aren't here to form a stupid evil alliance that always goes bad when we hit the merge right?" Dousion asked as Seedot smiled.

"Of course were doing that! I want to form this alliance with the people I trust most!" Seedot said cheerfully.

"Well...Why not." Porygon 2 said with a shrug.

"Why Not?" Dousion asked.

"WYNAUT!" a random Wynaut from the woods said before running away.

"Okay random, But he's just a seedot right? what can he possible do to deceive us in any way?" Porygon 2 asked as Aron shrugged.

"Nothing, he's short and has no arms or mouth..", Aron said as Seedot groaned.

"I can still hear and talk!" Seedot said with a huff.

"Well...I'm in.", Porygon 2 said.

"So am I."

"Me too."

"Perfect! from now on we'll be the perfect alliance!" Seedot said with a grin.

"Yeah! now lets all go to bed and meet tomorrow." Dousion said as he along with Porygon 2 floated away from the forest along with Aron who followed them by running softly.

"What time tomorrow?" Aron asked while looking back at Seedot.

"5 A.M sharp!" Seedot said back as Aron nodded and went to her cabin not noticing Seedot chuckling to himself.

**_000_**

**_Seedot: These guys...have no idea what they are in for. With my cute innocent look, Dousion's strength, Porygon 2's computer brain, and Aron's defense. We...are UNBEATABLE!_**

**_000_**

* * *

**_This chapter is done! Thankfully. It was fun~ I have to say my favorite in this story has to be Clamperl. But I created everyone of these so I should love them all. Oooh...Seedot's has an alliance too? not good._**

**_Anyways guys I need you to Vote who should go home. Remember only campers from the TERRIBLE TERRAKION'S team can be voted out. And only one vote. Thank you and Merry Christmas everyone!_**


	3. Starve-A-Thon!

**_Last Episode on New Crazy Island! The campers all had to jump off a Arctic Mountain into a hot tub, Most of them were successful, Some of them got frozen and attacked by vicious pokemon, little didn't bother to go. In the end the Terrible Terrakions lost the challange and Trapinch was sent packing, and Seedot made and alliance with Aron, Dousion, and Porygon 2. Who will now? Will the Terrakions win this challenge? Will Cobalion ever get over Virizion who obviously hates him? Will Seedot's Alliance make it far? Tune in Now!_**

* * *

"Okay guys! Who should we target out from our team?" Seedot asked his alliance.

"Well...I was thinking Bronzor, he's too nice...besides that he's creepy, I mean come on a floating iron plate?" Dousion said as everyone nodded.

"Agreed.", Aron said while nodding.

"Same," Porygon 2 said.

"Then its settled Bronzor will be the next one out.", Seedot said as everyone nodded.

"CAMPERS! GET DOWN TO THE CAMPFIRE PIT IMMEDIATELY!" Cobalion roared out through the megaphone.

**_000_**

"Okay Campers, its challenge time.", Kyurem said as they all shrugged softly already used to it.

"The challenge is a Starve-A-Thon!" Cobalion said as kukuna looked at him.

"Let me guess, Its going to be a twist and we're all going to have to be asleep and the last one sleeping wins." Kukuna explained as everyone stared at him weirdly.

"Hmm...First time I heard you talk...but no, it's a STARVE-A-Thon...We are going to starve you people until you all crack one by one, last one here without food wins it for their team.", Cobalion said as everyone groaned.

"First off! Rules!" Kyurem started.

"The rules are that there are no rules, the last one who hasn't eaten on a team wins it for the team, the one with everyone eating food loses and has to send someone home.", Hypno explained as everyone stared at him.

**_000_**

**_Stantler: he's smart...He might be a threat...I'm going to have to keep my eye on this one..._**

**_000_**

**_Hypno: I have been watching all of the TDP episodes so I know most of everything..._**

**_000_**

"Hey Mr. Deer Wolf...Um..Aren't you guys supposed to be...feeding us?" Dodrio head #1 asked as Cobalion faced hoof.

"Yes, When you want to eat go ahead, but you'll be losing it for your team." Cobalion said with a sigh.

"So if you want to win I advise you don't eat.", Kyurem said.

"Its against the law to not feed us.", Nidorino said as everyone nodded.

"Shut up we don't play by rules.", Kyurem said as Cobalion looked panicked.

"Don't say that! We might get sued, taken to jail and then Virizion will forever think i'm a failure!" Cobalion said nervously.

"Oh Please Cobalion, Virizion will always think your a failure, Your the leader of the Swords of Justice but you have more weaknesses then ever! Keldeo can kick your ass with a fighting type move, Terrakion can kick your ass with a ground type move, and Virizion can kick your ass without any moves!" Kyurem said as Cobalion looked down.

"Shut up..I'm the leader cause i'm awesome and handsome looking..", Cobalion said while sitting in an emo corner.

"Yeah, Whatever...Okay campers challenge starts now! If you give up and want to eat, the cafeteria is open.", Kyurem said before walking away along with an annoyed Cobalion.

_**000**_

"Okay, So I do know that the guys can't handle this sooo...Its up to us girls!" Gurdurr said as agreed completely with the guys looking shocked.

"What are you talking about? You girls need to eat! You can't starve yourselves!" Gabite said while folding his arms.

"U-urm..n-n-no offense..G-gabite...but...us girls...we kinda starve ourselves all the time...", Scrafty said softly while hiding behind Gurdurr.

"Its true, nothing but sea weed for breakfast and dinner for me.", Clamperl said as Shellder looked at her.

"What about lunch? or snacks?" Shellder asked.

"Whats a lunch?" All the girls asked making the guys groan.

"You girls think were stupid...", Gabite said and rolled his eyes.

"Not our fault...", Mandibuzz said with a shrug.

"She's right, We can't change how girls like to eat. We are just going to have to trust them.", Mothim said making Mandibuzz smile.

_**000**_

_**Mandibuzz: Oh my! Mothim is such a nice guy, He's also very, very cute...I know its weird for a big gal like me to be with such a small guy like him but...it can work..right?**_

_**000**_

"Okay...Guess we have to try our best! right Terrakions?!" Sentret asked as everyone cheered in response.

"Besides I can be a big help, I have no mouth therefor I do not eat. I do not even have a stomach.", Bronzor said as everyone smiled.

"Guys, Bronzor is our ticket to winning!" Feebas said as everyone nodded.

"What about me?" Beldum asked as everyone looked at him.

"Oh...yeah..you too!" Seedot said not even caring as Beldum just sighed.

"One...Two..Three...TERRIBLE TERRAKIONS!" Shellder said but then sighed when no one payed attention. "Forever alone..."

**_000_**

"Looks like their having Fun...", Stantler said as Mismagius shrugged.

"And they wonder why they lost..", Mismagius said as he started laughing evilly.

"Will you shut up! You wish you were an evil ghost...but your a man who looks like a girl with that dress!" Stantler said making Mismagius cry.

**_000_**

**_Mismagius: You should have seen me in my days as a Misdrevious...I got picked on ten times worse..._**

**_000_**

"Ugh...I can't take it anymore!" Wailord said while shaking.

"Calm down big guy...just gotta wait until the other team loses.", Pawniard said as Wailord shook his head.

"NO! I have to eat! I'm STARVING!" Wailord shouted out as he swam towards the cafeteria.

"No!" Shellos said as he got in.

_**{TT: 0, VV: 1}**_

"Great were behind now!" Poliwag said while looking away.

"Its fine...As long as the rest of us can go without eating, we will survive this challenge.", Ampharos said encouragingly.

"Cool story bro..", Wingull said with a smile.

**_000-5 hours later-Short Montage moment._**

After five hours Torterra and Sentret gave in and went to eat making them get out, along with Salamence, Rampardos, and Ampharos had to give in making them go out as well.

**_000-Short Montage Over_**

**_{TT: 2, VV: 4}_**

"Man we suck.", Stantler said as she walked around the campus ignoring her growling stomach, she was about to go back to her team until something caught her eye.

"So far we aren't losing which is awesome.", Aron said quietly to her alliance.

"Yes, which makes it better for us to stay longer.", Dousion said with a smile.

"But we will need to get Bronzor out sometime because he's winning this challenge for us is making him a threat now.", Seedot said as Porygon 2 shrugged.

"Besides that he is a psychic type meaning he's smart and capable of doing trivia challenges, alongside his sturdy body meaning he can take a hit from physical challenges, he can float...", Porygon 2 started before Seedot stopped him.

"I get it, he's good. So next time we lose we let the team know he's a threat to us all.", Seedot said.

"But how do we do it without anyone knowing about our alliance?" Aron whispered making Stantler's ears perk up. Seedot was about to say something until something interrupted him.

"Grrrroooorrr...", Something growled out, It was Stantler's Stomach.

"What was that?" Seedot asked while looking around.

_"Shit!" _Stantler thought before quietly and quickly moving away.

**_000_**

**_Stantler: So...They have an alliance huh? Well this seems dangerous, I can either tell their team about it, but then again. Its none of my business so, i'll make my own alliance and get farther then them! Its brilliant! But who would be good alliance members?_**

**_000_**

**_-10 hours later-Epic Montage moment._**

After ten hours from the Terrakions team Gurdurr, Gabite, and Swablu went to eat causing them to get out, along with Glaceon, Shellos, Wingull, and Dodrio from the Virizion's.

**_{TT: 5, VV: 8}_**

"This is getting boring.", Kyurem said watching them all from his and Cobalion's trailer.

"Yes indeed, But we must be patient.", Cobalion muttered while laying on the floor.

"Can't we get Celebi over here and I don't know..Speed time up?" Kyurem asked.

"Pft...Celebi won't come unless she has a pretty penny in exchange.", Cobalion said with a scoff.

"So? We have plenty of penny's.", Kyurem said holding up a shiny penny.

"Ugh, I don't get how I'm the co-host.", Cobalion muttered before falling to sleep.

_**000**_

"So...Hungry..", Gurdurr mumbled while holding her stomach.

"I thought you girls could handle starving yourselves?" Gabote asked not even fazed by hunger.

"Yeah for like six or seven hours...not 15!" Gurdurr said in an irritated voice.

"Yeesh! Sorry Cruella Deville Whats got your head in a bucket?" Gabite asked.

"Sorry, I get irritated when i'm hungry.", Gurdurr said with a sigh.

"So i'm guessing your always hungry?" Gabite asked before getting punched in the face.

_**000-Extreme Montage-4 days later**_

After four days everyone but Bronzor, Beldum, and Mandibuzz left for food, along with everyone but Mismagius and Spiritomb from the other team left as well.

_**000**_

"Finally! The Terrakions win this challenge!" Cobalion cheered after coming out of the trailer.

"How do they win? We are here too.", Mismagius said.

"Yes but its obvious you ghost and steel types aren't eating any time soon but the Terrakion's had one player left that had a choice! So they win.", Cobalion explained as Kyurem nodded.

"Ugh...I hate defeat.", Mismagius said as Spiritomb shrugged while hiding in his relic.

"Misour not home now.", Spiritomb mumbled.

**_000_**

**_Stantler: I am guessing Wailord should be out for eating most of the disgusting breakfast we get, being big and tough such as a threat, and being the first to get out of the challenge today._**

**_000_**

**_Mismagius: The fat whale!_**

**_000_**

**_Spiritomb: Mwuah! I love you all! but misour Whale must go..._**

**_000_**

**_Wailord: Ooh..I feel bad for letting the team down. I know I may go home but...I had fun the last two episodes I was on here._**

**_000_**

"Okay everyone. You casted your votes, and the one who does NOT get a Pokeblock is the loser of the day and must go home, and never return. EVER!" Kyurem said before tossing the pokeblocks to everyone but wailord.

"I knew I was out, and I want to say sorry for it guys..", Wailord said before sailing away.

"Well! Thats all the time we have today! We will hopefully have a better challenge that Cobalion hasn't thought of like this one.", Kyurem said.

"HEY!" Cobalion said as Kyurem snickered.

"Tune in next time on NEW CRAZY ISLAND!" Kyurem said before Cobalion tapped him.

"Hey Kyurem? Since Wailord's gone who's going to take the loser pokemon home oh mister 'lets make the huge whale a slave and save money'?" Coalion asked as Kyurem's eyes widened.

"OH SHI-"

* * *

_**New chapter yay! Sorry its short and boring but I was lagging and I just wasn't feeling this chapter very much -.- also new poll up on my page along with the Stereotypes of the pokemon and the elimination order. **_


	4. Bomb-Brawl!

_**Yay another episode of New Crazy Island! By the way MOST of all chapters will be remakes of original challenges with twists with them, the other part is my own creative ideas of course!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the personality of these contestants, and the twisted plot to the challenge.**_

* * *

Seedot's alliance all gathered around the forest to discuss who they were voting out.

"Its official, I hate bronzor." Porygon2 said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, were winning at least, and if we get out then that means we vote him out." Seedot explained with a smile.

"He's right, the more we win, the longer we can survive." Aron said while snuggling up to Seedot making him flinch a bit.

**_000_**

**_Seedot: Ugh, I hate love! and I hate cuddling!_**

**_000_**

**_Aron: Seedot's really smart and cute...I might think I have a crush on the seed._**

**_000_**

At a different part of the forest Stantler was waiting for her own group of pokemon for her own alliance.

"Arceus these pokemon are taking forever..." Stantler mumbled to himself before looking up to see Mismagius, Kukuna, Pawniard, and Poliwag coming over to him.

"You called?" Mismagius asked.

"Yes I did, I want to make an alliance with you four." Stantler said making everyone look startled.

"Why?" Pawniard asked while crossing her arms.

"Listen, the stupid seedot on the other team has an alliance and I think if we don't have one then our team will be in jeopardy of losing!" Stantler yelled out in anger.

"Okay, We get it you don't have to yell." Kakuna said with a groan.

"And we'll help you out even though alliances never work out." Poliwag said with a happy smile.

"Awesome! Now...Lets get to business." Stantler said before hearing Cobalion's voice over the intercom.

"CAMPERS GET TO THE GYM IMMEDIATELY!" Cobalion's voice said as Stantler looked confused.

"Gym?" Stantler said confused.

**_000_**

Cobalion was standing in the middle of the gym alongside a Latios who was colored black. The campers went in and looked at both of them.

"Um, Who is that? And wheres Kyurem?" Bidoof asked while pointing at the Latios questionably.

"Thats Kavi, He's the Co-Host for the day while Kyurem is at Reshiram and Zekrom's wedding." Cobalion said casually as Kavi waved at them all while holding a plate full of cookies.

"Hello everyone! I made cookies!" Kavi said with a happy smile making the campers all look at him.

"The hell?" Clamperl said as everyone just shook their heads.

"Anyways, The challenge today is Dodge ball!" Cobalion said making Dousion laugh.

"Dodge Ball? thats it? Easy!" Dousion said while laughing.

"Oh yeah? Think fast!" Cobalion said while grabbing a black ball that seemed to be blinking red and throws it to Dousion and watches as it hits his gut and goes inside of him.

"Okay, I admit that hurt." Dousion said before getting blown up to bits as the ball has exploded.

"Oh My gosh you killed him!" Mandibuzz said while freaking out.

"He's fine, It'll just stun him a little." Cobalion said while putting some of the bombs out. "You will be using these harmless bombs to whack at each other, the first team to last two out of three rounds of the game wins." Cobalion said as Kavi looked at him.

"Harmless? USE SOME REAL ASS BOMBS AND EXPLODE THEIR DIGESTIVE SYSTEMS!" Kavi shouted out surprising the campers and Cobalion.

"Kavi?!" Cobalion asked completely scared.

"Oh...Sorry...Erm, I'm still having problems with that." Kavi said while looking down embarrassed.

"Anyways, you may set up your team of five right now." Cobalion said before moving away along with Kavi.

_**000**_

"Alright, anyone wants to volunteer to go do the challenge say I." Torterra said as no one said anything for a couple of minutes before Dousion sighed.

"I'll go." Dousion said while raising an arm.

"Great! Anyone else?" Torterra asked while looking around her group.

"I'll do it." Electivire said while punching his fists making some of the girls stare at him.

"Same!" Shellder said completely jealous of him.

"Urm...Huh? Oh yeah so erm...We just need two more!" Torterra said as Zangoose yawned and went on the bench to go to sleep.

"Well just wake me when we win okay." Zangoose said casually while falling asleep.

"I guess I'll go." Bronzor said while floating up. "I can use my psychic abilities to block the bombs from coming."

"And i'll go to! For fun!" Sentret said with a grin.

"Awesome! Alright now to think of a strategy." Torterra said before explaining to her group the plan.

_**000**_

"Okay, as team caption I would like anyone who wants to play to tell me." Salamence said as Rampardos and Ampharos both volunteered.

"I wanna go! I love dodgeball anyways!" Rampardos said with a happy grin.

"I just want to know how to do sports." Ampharos said with a shrug.

"No its great! Now we just need three more." Salamence said as he looked at his team, As Hypno, Froslass, and Bidoof all volunteered.

"Well, Looks like we have our group." Salamence said with a grin.

"I just feel like kicking some terrakion butts right now!" Bidoof said with a confident smile.

"I just want to participate to earn some respect from all my teammates..." Froslass said shyly while ducking her head down.

"Same reason as Froslass." Hypno said with a shrug.

"Its fine, Now as Bidoof said, lets kick some Terrakion butt!" Salamence said as the Virizion's cheered.

**_000_**

"Alright! Lets play some bomb ball!" Cobalion said while blowing a whistle as the two teams started running towards the bombs, Electivire and Dousion got some bombs from the Terrakions while Ampharos, Hypno and Rampardos got the other bombs.

"I'm not sure why, But I like the new you Kavi." Cobalion said while watching the game.

"Yes, so does Virizion, she likes to 'snuggle' with me every day if you...get my drift." Kavi said with a small grin making Cobalion frown.

"Yeah, Now I miss the old you." Cobalion said while shaking his head.

_**000**_

_**Cobalion: Hey! even though I moved on, no one would like hearing that their enemy and former crush gets it on every night...Ugh...**_

_**000**_

_**Kavi: Guess no one wants some cookies...**_

_**000**_

While they were talking the teams have already started, the teams have started playing, Electivire threw a bomb which landed on Ampharos which immediately exploded on contact, Rampardos tried to throw the bomb but failed die to his tiny arms and got blown up, Bidoof tried to throw the bomb over at Sentret who easily caught it, Froslass was doing good along with Hypno, Froslass threw a bomb at Dousion which his him on the head exploding him, yet again. As Hypno threw the bomb at Sentret which did indeed hit him and exploded right on his tail.

_**000**_

_**Dousion: Ugh...I thought these were supposed to Stun us not explode us!**_

_**000**_

_**Sentret: *is freaking out holding his bloody ripped off tail* I could sue for this! I could have died!**_

_**000**_

_**Cobalion: *eyes widen* What happened to the stun bombs? I swear I did not switch them...unless...KAVI!**_

_**000**_

_**Kavi: *chuckling to himself while standing over a crate full of the stun bombs before shaking his head* Oh my..What is going on with me?**_

_**000**_

Electivire then got angry at his teammates losing so quickly, he grabbed two bombs and threw them both at Hypno and Froslass, Froslass got hit but Hypno used Psychic to stop it and send it back at him, luckily Electivire caught it but soon exploded right on him.

"Terrakions win this round! Assemble some new teams!" Kavi said while drinking lemonade not noticing Cobalion giving him dirty looks.

**_000_**

**_Cobalion: Remind me never to have him guest star in this show, again._**

**_000_**

**_Electivire: Challenge, Completed. *Crosses arms while looking up seriously*_**

**_000_**

**_Shellder: I'll show that stupid electric type how badass I can be too! *looks down and yelps when he flushes himself down the toilet on accident*_**

**_000_**

"Okay! We just need to win one more round and its all in the bag!" Torterra said with a happy smile.

"Um yeah, team leader, did you not notice we were nearly killed out there?" Shellder said angrily as everyone agreed with him.

"I know, But just one more round guys and we win! I'll even volunteer to go next!" Torterra said as everyone calmed down a bit.

"I guess I can go in, You will need some power." Gurdurr said while putting her i-Beam girder down as Gabite frowned at her.

"I'm going too! You'll need a strong dragon type like me anyways!" Gabite said with a grin as Gurdurr rolled her eyes at him.

"I want to go as well!" Mothim said happily as Swablu looked at him and thought.

"Erm, I want to go as well please?" Swablu offered as Torterra nodded.

"Alright, Swablu and Mothim you two dodge as many bombs as you can, Gurdurr and Gabite throw them at the enemy as much as you can, and I'll catch them while it comes my way." Torterra said as everyone nodded on her plan.

**_000_**

**_Swablu: Torterra's an awesome Leader, She can probably be the first woman president if she wanted too._**

**_000_**

**_Gurdurr: I wonder whats up with Gabite, he's been acting all weird._**

**_000_**

**_Gabite: Me and Gurdurr are all cool and stuff but, No way am I letting a girl show me up!_**

**_000_**

"Alright, Now who wants to play this round?" Salamence asked as his whole team shook their heads to afraid of what might happen. "I know it's scary, and i'll even go in myself but we have to win it! or else someone is going home tonight from our team!" He added making some of the team sigh.

"Alright, I'll join in." Mismagius said while floating up as Stantler got an idea.

_**000**_

_**Stantler: I just remembered, we have moves right? We can use them in the game to win! Not thaat I care, all I want to do is get further, and further into the game so I can win.**_

_**000**_

"I'd like to join in too!" Stantler said with a happy grin making Salamence smile slightly.

"Awesome! We just need two more." Salamence said as everyone looked to each other.

"Um, I'll go in if I has too..." Dodrio's middle head said with a stupid smile.

"What?! No! Maybe I want to go!" Dodrio's left head said as the two heads started arguing as the middle head was just laughing at them.

"So funny.." Dodrio's right head said while chuckling.

"You can all go in! Your technically in the same body anyways." Salamence said with a shrug as the three heads cheered and stopped fighting.

"Hey! Why can't wingass go play! he can dodge the bombs!" Poliwag said as Wingull just played his game not paying attention to them.

"What? Oh, maybe another time dudette i'm on the final level on my game if you catch my drift.." Wingull said making Poliwag growl.

"Fine! I'll go in then!" Poliwag said while moving her tail around. "I wasn't born with this tail for nothing!"

"Okay we have our five..." Salamence said with a sweatdrop.

_**000**_

_**Salamence: *sighs* My team...real winners...**_

_**000**_

_**Poliwag: The nerve of some people! having to think of themselves instead of the f*** reason were all here!**_

_**000**_

_**Wingull: *playing his game***_

_**000**_

"Okay! ready...set...Dodgebomb!" Cobalion said while blowing his whistle, the two teams have raced to the middle to grab their bomb. Gurdurr and Gabite were the first ones from the Terrakion's team to grab their bombs and throw them at the opposing team, one hit and exploded on Poliwag, the other was dodged by Dodrio.

"Whoa! Watch were your going!" Dodrio said while going to grab some bombs in their beaks and throw them towards the opposing team which all three were headed towards swablu who had been pushed out of the way by Mothim.

"Mothim!" Swablu said while going over to him just as the bombs exploded on both of them.

"Now...To use my Hypnosis to trick stupid campers here to do what I want!" Stantler said while using hypnosis on Poliwag who fell face down on the floor asleep.

"TIME OUT! Terrakions win!" Cobalion said with Kavi going over to them.

"What? But how?!" Mismagius asked in a rude tone.

"Poliwag fell asleep! and that counts as an automatic loss for the team." Cobalion explained causing the Virizion's to groan and the terrakion's cheer.

"Alright Virizions! You can now go vote on who you want to send home!" Kavi said while twitching slightly.

"Dude you okay?" Nidorino asked as Kavi shrugged.

"N-Never...better.." Kavi said with a weak smile.

"Anyways get moving! chop! chop!" Cobalion said as the Virizion's moved.

_**000**_

_**Stantler: I was hoping it would work like this one guy's hypnosis on TPA I used to watch! I guess my vote is for Poliwag, everyone is voting for her now anyawys.**_

_**000**_

_**Mismagius: Polihag for sure!**_

_**000**_

_**Dodrio all heads: DOUGHNUTS!**_

_**000**_

"Your votes have been saw through Kavi and the loser...going home tonight...and will never...ever...EVER come back...Is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Poliwag.." Cobalion said as Poliwag's eyes grew.

"What?! Why me?!" Poliwag asked in shock.

"You fell asleep! And made us lose!" Nidorino said while drinking the fresh lemonade he just got.

"I didn't! I swear!" Poliwag said while jumping up.

"Its alright Poliwag, not everyone is a winner." Wingull said while playing his game still as Poliwag's eyes flared up in rage.

"Thats it! I had about enough with you! If i'm going, so are you!" Poliwag said as she grabbed Wingull by the neck with her tail, and dragged him with her inside of Kyogre's mouth(which Kyurem thought of now that Wailord's gone).

"Is she aloud to do that?" Bidoof asked as Cobalion shrugged.

"Not sure, but i'll allow it this time since she did harm him!" Cobalion said before going over to Kavi. "Hey man can you do the disclaimer?" he added.

"Sure thing pal!" Kavi said before facing the camera. "What will happen next time? Will the campers have a more dangerous challenge? even though...half of them were exploded and are in the infirmary...Anyways tune in next time on New. Crazy. Island!" Kavi added with a happy smile.

* * *

**_This is the end of the fourth chapter and I got a fun game tonight..._**

**New Crazy Island Trivia Questions!**

**it works like this. I set three or more questions every couple of chapters and if you get all or two right then I will do various things. Such as, send fan mail, evolve a certain poke, bring back a favorite past competitor and more.**

**Today's prize is.**

_**You get to choose any random pokemon (no legends) to come join the show! It won't be oc's of course, just give me the species and I can offer some personality's of your choosing for it. once I pm you(if your the winner)**_

_**Anyways onto the questions!**_

_**1: Who was Stantler referring to on an episode of TPA?**_

_**a) Mason**_

_**b) Egridos**_

_**C) Anthony**_

_**D) Ray**_

_**2: What relationship does Gabite and Gurdurr have?**_

_**a)Love-Hate**_

_**b)friendly**_

_**c)hate**_

_**d) no feelings whatsoever.**_

_**3: Who was the second eliminated camper on this show?**_

_**a)Wingull**_

_**b)Trapinch**_

_**c)Chuck Norris**_

_**d)Wailord**_

_**Thats all for questions. You do not have to do this but its very fun ^^**_


	5. Talent-Me-Not

**_New chapter! A little late because I got a new 3ds xl for my birthday so...i'm hooked on pokemon rumble blast._**

**_Anyways onto the chapter._**

**_Last time on New Crazy Island! The campers all had a five round game of dodge ball that lasted two out of three rounds, The Terrakions came out victorious since Stantler used hypnosis on Poliwag and made everyone vote her out, Poliwag also dragged Wingull with her since she was completely annoyed with him._**

* * *

Seedots alliance all met in the usual forest again discussing who they want to vote out after bronzor.

"I really want to vote bronzor out! he's so...so...urghh!" Dousion said but now looks different since he now has arms and has grown fairly bigger.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Aron asked as Dousion shrugged.

"Well when I exploded the nurses fed me some rare candies so I evolved into reuniclus." Dousion(Reuniclus) said with a shrug.

"Seems normal to me...anyways Porygon2 do you have the list of who we should vote out?" Seedot asked as the pokemon nodded.

"Yes Seedot, I have the list." Porygon2 said as he(technically it) handed a piece of paper to him.

_Bronzor_

_Beldum_

_Zangoose_

_Electivire_

_Gurdurr_

_Gabite_

_Mothim_

"Nice list...but why why these guys?" Reuniclus asked as Porygon2 sighed and shook his head.

"Bronzor because he's a threat, same with beldum, Zangoose is scary, Electivire is badass and a threat...he also attracts many girls and guys, Gurdurr is strong and tough as considered a threat, and Gabite is a jerk and a strong threat, and Mothim because he is to nice." Porygon2 explained as they all nodded.

"Its perfect! and very accurate. We get rid of all the threats and we will just have to deal with the weaklings." Seedot said with a smile.

"You know your a little weak too right?" Aron asked questionably as Seedot shrugged.

"Yeah, for now of course." Seedot said with a shrug.

_**000**_

_**Seedot: Finally! after everyone on this list is done and over with I can finally get rid of these bozo's and win this thing!**_

_**000**_

_**Aron: I don't know why...but Seedot has been acting...like a wannabe evil mastermind...**_

_**000**_

"I can't believe we lost Poliwag.." Kukuna said while sitting up against a tree.

"It was her fault for falling asleep during the challenge." Mismagius said with a shrug as Pawniard was just sharpening her blades quietly.

"Its fine, we don't need Poliwag, the good thing is she brought someone down with her making it easier to win this game." Stantler said while going over to the group.

"Yeah I guess...she'll be in good memory." Kukuna said as Stantler shrugged while looking around.

"Yeah..I guess?" Stantler said questionably with a shrug.

**_000_**

**_Stantler: Honestly..I hate everyone..._**

**_000_**

"CAMPERS REPORT TO STAGE IMMEDIATELY!" Cobalion's voice shouted through the intercom.

"Stage?" Mandibuzz asked confused.

"YES THE STAGE NOW HURRY THE HELL UP!" Kyurem's voice said even louder than Cobalion's as the campers scurried over to find the stage.

_**000**_

"Welcome campers!" Cobalion said with a happy smile.

"What do you want?" Clamperl asked as Kyurem rolled his eyes.

"Its time for your challenge you idiots!" Kyurem said while Clamperl just shrugged.

"Anyways, We have four new competitors joining us today!" Cobalion said as some of the campers looked shocked, some were angry, and the others didn't give a crap.

"Yes, so please Welcome, Vigoroth, Jolteon, Rypherior, and Dragonair." Kyurem said while stepping aside to see the four pokemon, The Vigoroth was just standing with her arms crossed not even caring, Jolteon looked excited and was looking at all the competitors curiously, Rypherior was doing the same as Jolteon, as Dragonair was just looking around amazed not noticing Gabite get a good look at her.

"Why do we have new peeps here?" Glaceon asked while pointing at all of them, he noticed the Jolteon look at him and he immediately felt uncomfortable and moved behind Rampardos.

"For more views of course." Cobalion said while looking at the new campers who seemed confused on what to do. "Vigoroth and Dragonair you two are on the Terrible Terrakion's team." Cobalion added as Torterra raised a vine to gesture them to her.

"And Jolteon and Rypherior you two are on the Viscous Virizion's." Kyurem said as Salamence raised a claw up at them to gesture to them.

"Okay, now that you and your new Teammates are settled in...Its time for the challenge!" Cobalion said as everyone but the newcomers groaned.

"Whats wrong? Aren't challenges like fun?" Jolteon asked in a slight pitched fangirlish voice making Glaceon raise a brow.

"Dude, are you gay?" Glaceon asked earning a slap upside the head from Bidoof.

"Glaceon you don't ask someone that! its rude, remember how you felt when Cobalion called you a girl?" Bidoof asked making Glaceon shudder.

"Oh right, Sorry dude, just...the voice and all.." Glaceon started until Jolteon shushed him.

"Its fine! I am gay...and i'm proud of it!" Jolteon said with a happy smile making Glaceon just give him a weak smile.

"Anyways, the challenge is a talent show!" Cobalion said as everyone perked up in interest. "But, instead of seeing all your 'talents' me and Kyurem want to see your worst talents! the one who has the most terrible talent wins it for their team." He added making everyone just shrug.

"Good! Now we will give you a half hour to find out your three terrible acts." Kyurem said while moving away along with Cobalion.

**_000_**

"Alright, first i'd like to welcome you newbies here on the team, i'm team caption Torterra." Torterra said to Vigoroth and Dragonair, Vigoroth just nodded at her as Dragonair shook her tail telling her thank you.

"I like the new campers...", Gabite said while staring at Dragonair who giggled at him, Gurdurr saw this and whacked him on the head with her I-Beam girder. "Ow! The hell was that for?!" He added while holding his head in pain.

"Sorry, it slipped." Gurdurr said as Gabite just growled lowly.

"Yeah, Whatever.." Gabite mumbled while rubbing his head in pain as Torterra stopped them.

"Guys, for once stop. Now we need to know everyone's talents." Torterra said before looking around. "Quick everyone list their talent!" She added quickly as her team started listing their talents.

"Making others miserable." Clamperl said.

"Making girls fall in love with me!" Shellder said while moving close to Clamperl who pushed him away.

"Rapping!" Gabite said as he did a small preview that was terrible.

"Smashing things!" Gurdurr said with a grin.

"Making paper airplanes!" Mothim said happily.

"Break Dancing!" Sentret said.

"Urm..ballet..." Scrafty said while rubbing her arm gently.

"Reading peoples minds." Beldum said while looking around strangely.

"Accepting any challenge that comes my way!" Electivire said while punching his fists.

"Whistling!" Swablu said with a weak smile.

"Using Splash.", Feebas said sadly.

"Floating." Bronzor said.

"Urm, beatboxing." Reunicleus said.

"Spinning." Seedot said.

"Digging." Aron said.

"Cutting anything." Zangoose said darkly.

"Going on the internet mentally in my head." Porygon2 said.

"I make funny jokes!" Mandibuzz said while giggling softly.

"I can play any sport and ride anything such as a bike, skateboard you name it." Vigoroth said.

"I can sing pretty well.", Dragonair said with a shrug.

"Mine was impersonating commercial adds." Torterra said. "Well, I think the three who go up their should be Feebas, Bronzor, and Aron." She added as the three shrugged not even caring.

"Great, you guys should practice." Torterra said with a smile.

_**000**_

_**Gabite: Yes! I have a good talent! Besides that the new camper Dragonair is very, very sexy, her slender snake like body, her angelic smile...she's so beautiful...i swear...**_

_**000**_

_**Gabite: I hate newbies...and I can see Gabite making goo-goo eyes on that Dragonair, newsflash I think she's a total slut!**_

_**000**_

"Alright team! Tell me, your talents." Salamence said while trying to pull off a Yoda impression. "By the way, My talent is making impersonations." He added as his team told him their talents. Stantler was hypnotizing others, Missmagius was playing piano through psychic abilities, Spiritomb was laughing for 8 straight hours, Kakuna's was stealing things, Gothita was ballet, Pawniard was sharpening things, Glaceon was cracking jokes, Rampardos was burping the abc's, Shellos was screaming loud, Ampharos was building things, Nidorino's was headbutting things, Dodrio's was picking fruit out of tree's, Lunatone was calming others down, Froslass was creating ice sculptures, Rypherior was lifting things, and Jolteon was acting, and Bidoof was reading at a fast pace.

"Alright, we have a lot of terrible talents so...lets go with Bidoof, Rypherior, and Kakuna." Salamence said with a shrug.

"Seems nice." Kakuna said while laughing all creepily making everyone stare at him in shock.

**_000_**

**_Gothita: Kakuna kinda scares me..._**

**_000_**

**_Kakuna: I hate being a cocoon, I wish I was a Beedril so I can stab and poison ANYONE WHO IS MY ENEMY!_**

**_000_**

"Okay! Times up! Lets hear from the Viscous Virizion's!" Cobalion said as Bidoof came up with a book and started to read before Kyurem stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! what are you doing?!" Kyurem asked as Bidoof looked at him.

"Urm, reading. thats my talent." Bidoof said as Kyurem scowled.

"Reading?! That sucks! What kind of talent is reading?! I give it a 10." Kyurem said as Cobalion nodded.

"I agree, 10 points because reading is lame." Cobalion said as Bidoof smiled before walking away as Rypherior came up and grabbed a squad of cheerleding lopunny's and raised them over his head.

"Whoa you can pick up chicks! Literally." Cobalion said as Kyurem looked at him.

"Not funny, I give it a 8. Strength isn't really a talent." Kyurem said as Rypherior looked down.

"But in this case it is terrible, but i'm going to have to give you a 7 my friend." Cobalion said as Rypherior shrugged while setting the girls down.

"The Virizion's have about 17 points right now, lets see the last contestant!" Kyurem said as Kakuna hopped on the stage and stayed there for five minutes.

"What the hell am I supposed to be looking at." Cobalion asked.

"My talent is stealing." Kakuna said casually.

"I doubt that, you didn't move an i- Hey that little Fucker stole my watch!" Kyurem said while looking around as kakuna quickly hopped off the stage.

"Thats a real talent so its a 5 from me!" Cobalion said.

"I give you a 0!" Kyurem said while pouting.

"Awww, big bad ice dragon sad? Well the Virizon's had a score of 22. Lets see if the Terrakion's can beat them!" Cobalion said as Feebas hopped on the stage and just splashed around for 5 minutes.

"Boring! I give it a 9! Only cause magikarp can use splash too!" Kyurem said with a shrug.

"I give it a 10." Cobalion said with an honest smile.

"Yay! Its not so bad being useless!" Feebas said while hopping away.

"Alright sweetie take care, NEXT!" Cobalion shouted as Bronzor floated up and spun around a little.

"Ew, This has to be the easiest challenge for, everyone I bet." Cobalion said while flinching back.

"Yeah, I give it a 10." Kyurem said.

"I say 8 since you can naturally float." Cobalion said while looking around.

"True dat, well the Terrible Terrakion's have a total of 37 points, so its obvious they won but since we still have time we can watch the next loser do their terrible talent." Kyurem said as the Terrakion's cheered.

"No Fair! They had more losers than us!" Glaceon said as Kakuna and Bidoof both glared at him as Rypherior didn't seem to hear him.

"Shut up!" Aron said as she went to the stage and started digging a hole in the ground.

"Okay I seen enough, you already won so whats the point in giving a score." Cobalion said while getting up.

"Ditto, Since this is the first couple of days from our 'camp' we are going easy on you meaning no elimination tonight!" Kyurem said as the Virizion's cheered along with the Terrakion's.

"But be warned, next challenge will be where we won't be going easy at all." Cobalion said darkly for the first time while giving them a cold hard spine chilling glare. That made Sentret take a small leak all over Bidoof who was too scared to even notice.

"Well goodnight! Your gonna need it!" Kyurem said while glaring at them as well making the campers all inch away from them.

**_000_**

**_Ampharos: And I thought they were crazy now! well...they've gone completely nuts!_**

**_000_**

**_Zangoose: Their probably just trying to scare us! All hosts do..._**

**_000_**

**_Bidoof: Eww! I have urine all over my fur!_**

**_000_**

**_Sentret: *whistling casually while shaking in fear*_**

**_000_**

Stantler had told his alliance to meet him by the flagpole to have a short meeting. He waited a couple of minutes before seeing his alliance members come in.

"What now?" Pawniard asked.

"I want you all to work on a list of who we should eliminate by tomorrow!" Stantler said as Kakuna looked at her.

"Seriously? You woke us up at 2 in the morning for that?!" kakuna yelled out completely outraged.

"No, I also wanted to tell you guys that the hosts are getting serious about this game, its only going to get worse so try not to get hated from the team." Stantler said as Mismagius rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Stantler we won't." Mismagius said as he and the other alliance members started heading back in their proper cabins leaving Stantle all alone grinning wickedly to himself.

**_000_**

**_Stantler: Those fools won't know what hit them! Their all putty in my hoofs! Just wait and see what this Reindeer can do!_**

**_000_**

* * *

**_And thats a wrap! Sorry it took so long but, I was sick and school benchmarks are getting in the way, but my February break comes soon ^^ Also, are the hosts right will the challenges now start getting more extreme? well, find that out on the next chapter ;)_**

**_-Dragon132_**


	6. Fear Factors Pt:1

**_Sorry this is late but, Eh I've been busy also i'm going to be in the 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' Archive sometime as well._**

**_Last time on New Crazy Island! The teams all had to do a nice friendly talent show to show us their worst talents. It came out that the Terrakions won and the Virizion's now officially suck. What will happen this time? well you'll just have to find out._**

* * *

"So, now that we are winning what should we even do?" Aron asked as Seedot shrugged.

"Simple. Wait patiently, we are winning so were safe nothing to worry about." Seedot said as Reuniclus shrugged with a worried sigh.

"I guess, it is kinda boring though without being evil." Reuniclus said as Porygon2 rolled his eyes.

"Dude you wish you were evil." Porygon2 said as Dousion shrugged.

"Just a thought." Reuniclus said.

**_000_**

**_Seedot: Not even going to go there..._**

**_000_**

**_Reuniclus: I'm smarter than that computer!_**

**_000_**

"Yo! Did you get the list?" Stantler asked as his alliance members all looked around until Mismagius sighed and handed over a piece of paper.

_Spiritomb_

_Rampardos_

_Ampharos_

_Nidorino_

_Lunatone_

_Salamence_

"Sorry its short but everyone else on our team is weak, after this list is done I can get a list of weaklings to get rid of." Mismagius said as Stantler smiled.

"No, Its perfect!" Stantler said with a happy smile.

"I kind of suggest Froslass should be in there." Kakuna said as Mismagius quickly blushed.

"Erm, I don't know, she's a shy girl I don't think she's worth getting rid of, yet." Mismagius said quickly making Stantler give him a look.

**_000_**

**_Stantler: He's acting strange.._**

**_000_**

**_Mismagius: I can't let anyone know my crush on Froslass! No one, i'd be off the alliance and the island for sure._**

**_000_**

"Campers report to the campfire immediately!" Cobalion's voice said through the intercom as the campers all groaned in annoyance.

_**0o0o**_

"Welcome campers! Ready for your challenge?" Kyurem asked as no one spoke.

"Okay, the challenge today is to face your fears!" Cobalion said making everyone perk up in amusement.

"How are you two going to twist this challenge up this time?" Gurdurr asked as the two hosts chuckled at what she said.

"Easy, We aren't twisting things up this time!" Cobalion said as Kyurem nodded.

"Indeed, And we are not just doing this because we couldn't think of a twist in the plot." Kyurem said as some of the campers rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, This will be a two part challenge, today one team will face their fears then tomorrow the other team will do it, the team with the most points wins, also if you choose not to face your fear you will not only cost your team the challenge but you also have to write a poem of how awesome I am." Cobalion said while grinning before getting whacked in the head by Kyurem's wing.

"Shut up, so which team wants to start first?" Kyurem asked as no one answered, Glaceon then sneezed from a butterfly landed on his nose making Kyurem look at him.

"Okay! looks like the Viscous Virizion's are going first." Kyurem said making Glaceon's teammates glare at him as he chuckled.

"I just sneezed!" Glaceon said with a shrug.

"Yeah, everyone gets the sniffles once in a while!" Jolteon said while going over to him.

_**000**_

_**Glaceon: This Jolteon seems awfully weird to me..**_

_**000**_

_**Jolteon: I think Glaceon is really, really cute, his eyes are always sparkling, and he's just so funny!**_

_**000**_

"Alright, lets move into the fear room." Cobalion said as he and Kyurem led everyone to a room, he then went inside and opened a door.

"Beyond this door is where everyone will go in to face their fear, we will be keeping a close watch on you so...beware." Kyurem said as Cobalion pushed Stantler inside.

"Lets start with the reject reindeer!" Cobalion said while closing the door.

"But, your already here." Sentret said making everyone laugh.

_**000**_

_**Sentret: I'm so good!**_

_**000**_

"If your get too scared be sure to hit the red button on the wall!" Kyurem said as Stantler shrugged.

"And you only have to last 30 seconds!" Cobalion added in.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever!" Stantler said while standing up straight and tall. "I have no fears!" He added, until the room changed into a little kids bedroom with toys all over the floor and the window open, it was also dark.

"I-i'm not scared of the dark!" Stantler said while moving around until a loud clasp of thunder lightened up the room, making Stantler scream in fright as the thunder and lighting kept showering the room, Stantler just stayed there completely scared until the room went completely white and everyone is there looking at him.

"Congrats! You faced your fear Stantler!" Cobalion said while muttering something under his breath as well.

"Okay, Next up, Mismagius!" Kyurem said as the ghost floated into the room, the background was changed to a bedroom where a male dusclops was laying on the bed...in a very...interesting pose. Mismagius then immediatly pressed the red button and rushed out of the room screaming.

"No Point, NEXT!" Cobalion said as Spiritomb made his way in the room. He was now in a doctors room, he saw a doctor caring a nine inch long needle that was squirting out some yellow liquid, He then screamed and pushed the button and hid in his keystone.

"No Point, NEXT!" Cobalion said again while grabbing the Keystone. Kakuna then went in and saw that the scenario was changed to a forest, he then saw a bunch of female metapods come over to him, he gulped and hopped away but was attacked and was mumbling as he had a bunch of kisses on him. The bell rung and it all disappeared.

"Congrats! the Virizion's have two points so far." Kyurem said as Kakuna shook while hopping out of the room. Gothita then went inside shyly, she looked around as the white room changed into an dark ally way where a Machoke came out of the shadows.

"Hey pretty lady..." The Machoke said while going over to her.

"W-w-what do you want?" Gothita asked while getting backed into a wall.

"Just, a little fun." Machoke said while laughing evilly until Gothita got scared and kicked him where it hurts.

"Stay Away from me!" She said while crying softly as the scene changed as the Machoke was now a Zoroark whimpering in pain.

"Ouch, sorry Zoroark." Cobalion said as the Zoroark just moved away.

"Three points for the Virizion's." Kyurem said as he nodded towards the other players.

**_000_**

**_Gothita: I hate creeps..t-there so...s-s-scary..._**

**_000_**

**_Zoroark: I am never coming here to help out ever again!_**

**_000_**

**_Gurdurr: *whistles softly* that was one awesome kick! power to the girls!_**

**_000_**

"Alright this is getting confusing! Lets speed it up a notch right?" Kyurem asked as Cobalion nodded.

"Sure! Of course!" Cobalion said with a cheeky grin.

_**000**_

Pawniard was in the room that looked like a huge crater, she then fell from the crater screaming in complete pain, which was lucky for her lasted 30 seconds earning her a point.

**_000_**

Salamence was next and was in a circus dressed as a clown with a bunch of clowns, he screamed in fear and pushed the button while shaking in fear, causing Kyurem to let out an amused chuckle.

**_000_**

Glaceon came up next and was in a shoe box getting abandoned by his parents, he cried in sadness and just stayed there crying even when he got the point causing some of the teams to feel bad for him.

_**000**_

Rampardos was next and had to swim in the lake, he refused and didn't get the point.

**_000_**

Shellos was in now and had seen on how she is an old Gastrodon living alone with no friends or family. She shuddered but managed to stay 30 seconds earning a point.

**_000_**

Ampharos was next and he was shown a very big needle and immediately pressed the button.

**_000_**

Nidorino was next and was in a little island full of nothing but snakes, he flinched a bit but managed to survive 30 seconds earning a point.

_**000**_

Dodrio went on next and was in a field of flowers with a female Swellow there.

"Ohh, Your perdy." The left head of Dodrio said with a stupid grin.

"Angel like?" The right head asked.

"Perdy Angel!" The middle head said as the swellow smiled.

"Awww, your all so cute! I can't wait to get married!" Swellow said leaving Dodrio looking confused.

"Married?" Dodrio asked as the scene changed to a cave where there was about 15 kids crying and the swellow glaring at him.

"Your so stupid! How can I raise these kids all by myself! You should help me out a little!" Swellow said making Dodrio just stare at the place. 30 seconds have passed making him earn a point for the team.

**_000_**

Lunatone came in and was in a cave full of Ariados's and Spinaraks but managed to get the point.

**_000_**

Froslass was now in a small building, she looked around and saw Mismagius, to her he looked handsome as ever. She then went over to him slowly.

"H-hello.." She said as Mismagius nodded.

"Hello, hows it going?" Mismagius asked as Froslass smiled.

"G-good, erm..m-may I ask you something?" Froslass asked as Mismagius nodded.

"Sure thing, ask away." He said with a charming smile that made Froslass blush.

"Erm, I...really like you. Alot, and I was wondering if..maybe you and me can...g-go out sometime?" Froslass asked as Mismagius shot her a look.

"With you? No thanks, there are plenty of better girls than you!" Mismagius said as he spat on the floor and floated away from her leaving Froslass crying softly. She lasted 30 seconds giving her a point but making Mismagius stare at her in shock.

_**0000**_

_**Mismagius: I never knew she liked me, wow...I have to talk to her later the hosts are manipulating her and probably everyone into thinking wrong.**_

_**0000**_

_**Froslass: *crying* What if he doesn't feel the same for reals? What can I do?**_

_**0000**_

"Drama.." Cobalion whispered as Kyurem shrugged.

"Thats what the show is about, now come on we got four more people to look at before we end the episode." Kyurem said as Cobalion nodded.

"Virizion's have ten points now! lets see if you can get any more." Cobalion said as he nodded at Bidoof.

_**000**_

Bidoof went in and saw that she was still on the island, her and sentret were the only two left.

"Awesome! I'm in the final two!" Bidoof said as she ran towards the finish line only to see Sentret made it instead.

"I win! You lose!" Sentret said while laughing to himself.

"No..No...Impossible! I..never lose!" Bidoof said while laying down in complete shock. She then got the point for not pushing the button.

**_000_**

Hypno was next, he went in the room and suddenly felt a pain in his heart, he was having a heart attack, he coughed and slowly reached towards the button and pushed it.

**_000_**

Jolteon was next, he went into the room and blinked as it changed into a bedroom, he gulped cautiously as he saw Glaceon on the bed in a very, weird pose. his eyes widened as the ice fox tried to go near him.

"Oh my gosh.." Jolteon said while quickly trying to back away from Glaceon but yelped when he couldn't as the Glaceon made out with him passionately, he struggled just as Glaceon was about to go farther then the kissing the timer dinged and 30 seconds was up. Leaving everyone staring at him in complete shock, and disgust.

**_0000_**

**_Jolteon: *is shaking in fear* I-i'm so scared..._**

**_0000_**

**_Glaceon: *is throwing up in the toilet* Ugh gross!_**

**_0000_**

Rypherior then went in, excited while clapping until the room turned pitch black you can hear a faint womens scream and crashing noises, 30 seconds passed to see Rypherior trashed the place up, the room had a huge hole in it and saw that Rypherior was gone.

"Well, Someone look for the Rypherior while we get someone to work on the room." Kyurem said as the Virizion's left out the door.

"Next time! The Terrakions will go in and face their fears. Would they beat the Virizion's 12 points? tune in next time!" Cobalion said while flashing a grin at the camera.

* * *

**_Finally! Now I can work on the first chapter of Total Crazy Action!_**

**_also if you wondering what the fears are here they are._**

**_Stantler: Thunder/loud noises_**

**_Mismagius: Fear of not being with his loved one_**

**_Spiritomb: Fear of needles_**

**_Kakuna: Fear of girls_**

**_Gothita: Fear of being raped/touched._**

**_Pawniard: fear of falling off dangerous things_**

**_Salamence: Fear of clowns_**

**_Glaceon: Fear of being abandoned_**

**_Rampardos: Fear of water_**

**_Shellos: Being alone_**

**_Ampharos: Needles_**

**_Nidorino: Fear of Snakes_**

**_Dodrio: Fear of being in a committed relationship_**

**_Lunatone: Fear of Spiders_**

**_Froslass: Fear of being rejected_**

**_Bidoof: Fear of losing_**

**_Hypno: Fear of dying_**

**_Jolteon: Fear of having an 'intimate' relationship_**

**_Rypherior: Fear of the dark._**


	7. Fear Factors Pt:2

_**Here's the second part to Fear Factors. Enjoy, ^^**_

_**Interesting Factoid Did you know Gurdurr was originally going to be the love interest of bad boy Zangoose? Instead though the author (cough)me(cough) thought Gabite suited her better.**_

_**Last time on New Crazy Island: The Vicious Virizion's faced their deepest darkest fears, some left scarred, some went insane, some cried, some were brave enough to endure it. They had a total score of 12, Can the Terrible Terrakion's beat them? Or will someone go home? Tune in, now.**_

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the second part of New Crazy Island!" Cobalion said while standing in front of the fixed dream room where the campers were behind him.

"Yes, we finally got this place fixed so now we can get down to business!" Kyurem said while looking at the Terrakion's. "Who wants to go first?" He asked coldly leaving everyone gulping in fear.

"I'll go." Torterra said while stepping up leaving everyone looking at her in shock, including some teammates from the Virizion's.

"You aren't serious right?" Salamence asked as Torterra sighed and nodded.

"I'm the team captain! I have to be a good example for my team." Torterra said leaving Salamence speechless.

_**000**_

_**Salamence: Whoa, that's a good leader there, I should be like her..i-in a leader like way of course!**_

_**000**_

"In you go." Kyurem said while opening the door for her, Torterra went inside and looked around as the scenario changed to a white room, she then looked around and saw herself, she was strapped in a white crazy person's tape. She was crazy, hitting the walls and talking in gibberish, he couldn't believe what she had become, she then looked around nervously as her 'crazed' self started multiplying all around the room leaving her screaming in pain. She hated seeing herself like this, she knew it was a trick but its hard, it seemed so real. that was when the buzzer went off.

"Congrats, thats a point for the Terrakion's." Cobalion said as Torterra just shook in fear.

_**000**_

Porygon2 was next and the scene changed to a bar, he looked around and saw a tall glass of beer that said 'drink it and you earn a point'. He was scared, why? His father had threatened to have his computerized motherboard if he ever drank alcohol. He sighed, It was for the team right? Besides his father is now working as a stunt double so he wouldn't notice, He then reached for the glass and took a small sip before shaking as electricity shot through him, he then fell down completely shut down.

"Point! And someone take him, her, it or whatever to the nurse." Cobalion said as a Chansey came in and took the computer.

_**000**_

Zangoose then went inside grinning to himself thinking he's obviously getting a point. He then saw the scene change to a rich mansion like room. He then looked down and saw he was in a business suit.

"Whoa, I knew i'd be rich." He said to himself while checking himself out in the Mirror, he then turned around and saw a female Vigoroth in a blue strapless dress looking at him with a certain look in her eyes.

"Oh honey, don't forget out...date..tonight." She said as Zangoose's eyes just widened with his grin still there.

"Sweet, I get with that hot new chick that came onto the island? How can this get any better?" He asked himself until he saw a little Zangoose come down the stairs riding a skateboard. "Hey stop that!" He said.

"What? Why?" The little Zangoose asked.

"Because I told you so! You might break something you little delinquent!" Zangoose said until he realized what he's saying.

"I can't believe you would think that dad! You finally notice me after working so hard as being the President's body guard but any other time its always work!" He said while storming out of the house.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your father!" Zangoose said threateningly.

"Fuck you old man!" The little Zangoose said walking away.

"Why that littl- Oh my Arceus..I'm becoming my father...Nooo!" Zangoose said while getting down on his knees dramatically as he then snapped out of it. "Body guard for the president..not bad." He muttered to himself. He got up and earned himself a point for having a nice attitude after.

_**000**_-Terrakions 3

Mandibuzz then went in, She was flying across Africa but then her wing got cut off by a wild Skarmory coming in and cutting it off, she screamed and begged to get out earning no point.

**_000_**

Aron went in next, she was in the streets trying to talk but she couldn't, she couldn't even hear, she couldn't handle it to the point she waved her arms wanting it to stop.

_**000**_

Seedot then went in, he saw his own funeral, he sighed when he saw he was still a Seedot and didn't even care about it anymore. Earning the team a point.

**_000_**

Reuniclus then went in, He looked around as the scene changed to him being at the doctors, they told him he had cancer and had to suck out all his cytoplasm. He then screamed and asked to get out.

**_000_**

Bronzor and Beldum both got two points from not having any kind of fears.

**_000-_**Terrakions 5

Feebas then went in, she saw herself as a feebas at her junior prom, no one wanting to go with her at all, she started crying as she hit the button to get out earning no point.

_**000**_

Swablu went in next, she saw as her family started growing old and dying without her, she stayed healthy and forever young, with no family at all. She sighed but endured it as she earned a point for the team.

_**000**_

Electivire went in, He saw that he was with a beautiful woman doing..certain things over and over until he heard he cannot produce children, Electivire sniffed as he held back a sob. He was actually crying but stayed in long enough to earn a point.

_**000**_

Scrafty went in, her eyes widened when she saw herself as a young scraggy, getting picked on constantly for not looking beautiful, she shook her head and hid herself in her hoodie earning no point.

_**000**_

Sentret then went in and saw himself a mentally disabled (in other words retarted, dumb), getting picked on by workers and such, he dramatically yelled and pulled at his ears but earned a point.

**_000-_**Terrakion's 8

Mothim went in and saw himself in pitch black darkness with scary movie sounds and screaming in the background, he heard a scream and quickly ran out of the room earning no point.

_**000**_

Gurdurr and Gabite both did theirs together as they watched each other 'do it' in a bedroom constantly making Gabite puke and Gurdurr just stunned. They just stood their watching earning two points for them.

**_000-_**Terrakion's 10

Clamperl and Shellder both went in together as well and they saw each other singing like they do in musicals, Shellder was terrified of singing, and Clamperl was actually Terrified of Shellder, but Clamperl stood their enough to earn a point, as did Shellder earning another point.

_**000-**_Terrakions 12

Vigoroth sighed as she went inside with her arms crossed, she was disgusted by what she saw with Zangoose but decided to deal with it later, she then saw the room change into a bedroom, she looked around and saw her ex boyfriend a Machoke, she growled only to get slapped in the face. She had tears in her eyes but started beating the crap out of him earning two points upon Kyurem's request.

"There you have it, the Terrible Terrakion's win the challenge!" Kyurem said as they cheered.

"Virizion's vote someone out and meet us at the campfire pit." Cobalion said as they all groaned in frustration.

**_000_**

**_Stantler: Bye, Bye, Spiritomb..._**

**_000_**

**_Jolteon: I guess Spiritomb, afraid of needles is kind of a strange fear right?_**

**_000_**

"Okay, when you do not get a poffin you obviously are out so...everyone but Spiritomb come get one." Cobalion said as Spiritomb sighed.

"I get it seniors and seniorita's, I am not worthy of being your teammate." Spiritomb said sadly before hopping inside of Kyogre's mouth.

"Okay, this episode was short and lame! but..Next time will be wayyy better!" Cobalion said while grinning as the screen turned blank.

* * *

**_I know short and lame as Cobalion put it, but next time will be better._**

**_Next time on New Crazy Island! The campers each create a three course meal for a special guest star...But theres a twist in it! You will have to find out whenever the episode is published!_**


	8. Trust-Me-Mummies?

_**New episode of New Crazy Action has come~ Sorry for the wait on this but I just...felt like writing a new chapter..I was playing the new PMD gates to infinite game and I thought about my Gurdurr in this story so I decided...I'll write a chapter just for the fun of it! Anyways enjoy~**_

* * *

"I hate this game! We are getting no where!" Seedot shouted as his alliance members gave him a look.

"Lets just get Bronzor out alright?" Aron said as Seedot shot her a look.

"But what if they grow suspicious of us?" Seedot asked.

"Baby they don't know about us." Aron said as Seedot raised a brow.

"The hell?" Seedot asked.

"One Direction," Porygon 2 said with a shrug.

"I love them! Liam is so cute!" Reuniclus said with a happy smile only to get some looks from his alliance members. "What?"

"Nothing! Just lets get to bed before anyone suspects we are gone!" Seedot said before walking away.

"He's cranky today." Porygon 2 said.

"He's always cranky..", Aron added with a shrug.

_**000**_

_**Aron: I have to admit, I do like Seedot but...I don't know he's just...grumpy all the time..**_

_**000**_

_**Seedot: I wish we had a t.v so I can watch reruns of Invader Zim...**_

_**000**_

"Okay, We need a plan on how to easily get into the final four." Stantler said while pacing around.

"How about we kill the hosts, steal the money and then we catch a ride on Kyogre and leave to Hawaii?" Pawniard offered.

"That is so stupid." Kakuna said only to be slapped in the shell.

"True, I would not carry everyone on my back." Mismagius spat as Stantler shrugged.

"Sorry but we would be charged for murder and I can't afford to go to jail no matter how devious I am." Stantler said as Pawniard shrugged.

"Your loss dude."

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE CAMPFIRE IMMEDIATELY!" A voice said through the intercoms.

"And death calls us." Mismagius said as he floated towards the campfire.

_**000**_

"Hello brats nice to see you." Kyurem said with the same creepy smile on his face.

"Yes, yes...Hello." Cobalion said while bowing respectively.

"Why are you all so happy?" Torterra asked questionably.

"Because of the challenge today." Cobalion said with a smile.

"What is it? Cooking?" Salamence asked as everyone snickered, the hosts both frowned and looked at them.

"Well it was...But since you said that we are changing it." Kyurem said making everyone groan.

"Yes...It will be based on trust exercises!" Cobalion said making everyone raise their brows.

"Trust exercise?" Hypno asked confused.

"Yes! Now..um..Lets see...Kyurem you want to make the teams for the Terrakion's? And I can do the Virizion's?" Cobalion asked as he snickered. "What?"

"You said you wanted to 'do' the Virizion's." Kyurem said as Cobalion rolled his eyes.

"Dude stop being a perv." Cobalion said with a sigh. "Besides I have a girlfriend now, if she heard this she will misunderstand and hurt me in areas no man has been hurt before."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But fine i'll come up with the teams." Kyurem said as Cobalion nodded.

"Alright Virizion's go ahead and line up." Cobalion said as they all lazily moved into a crooked line.

"Bozo's." Kyurem muttered.

"What?" Lunatone asked.

"Okay! I came up with your partners! The partners will be for the Virizion's are: Stantler and Bidoof, Mismagius and Froslass, Spiritomb and Shellos, Kakuna and Lunatone, Gothita and Pawniard, Salamence and Ampharos, Glaceon and Jolteon, Rampardos and Rypherior, Nidorino and Dodrio, and Hypno since your the oddball you have the day off with immunity." Cobalion said as Hypno smiled.

"Yeah why did you pair some of us with the same gender?" Glaceon asked.

"Because there aren't enough girls and boys to fit together so..I just decided to do what I wanted to do." Cobalion said with a small shrug.

"My turn! Okay Terrakions in a line!" Kyurem ordered as they did.

"I hate this place." Zangoose muttered only to be jabbed in the stomach by Vigoroth.

"Okay here are your partners: Torterra and Reuniclus, Mandibuzz and Porygon 2, Zangoose and Vigoroth, Aron and Seedot, Electivire and Scrafty, Beldum and Bronzor, Swablu and Mothim, Gurdurr and Gabite, Shellder and Clamperl, and Sentrent and Dragonair." Kyurem said earning some groans from the campers.

"Noo!" Gabite said getting on his knees dramatically.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gurdurr and Vigoroth asked him at the same time, they looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh great...Their alike, their both ugly and they both hate me." Gabite said as Gurdurr and Vigoroth both growled and grabbed him by the fins.

"You said you'd stop being a sexiest jerk I can't believe I have to be your partner for the stupid trust challenge!" Gurdurr yelled while holding him in a headlock as Vigoroth twisted his legs.

"Yeah you sicko! Your lucky I am in no mood to break your freaking bones!" Vigoroth said as Gabite only screamed in pain.

"Dude your getting pwned by girls." Zangoose said with a devious grin.

"Well this seems weird." Dragonair said while watching the scene.

"D-dragonair! T-this is not what it looks like!" Gabite said with a nervous chuckle.

"I better go to my partner...to..get to know him better." Dragonair said before slithering away.

"Shit." Gabite said only to be released.

"Come on partner lets go hang out after the challenge." Gurdurr said.

"Aren't we already going to do that later?" Gabite asked.

"Not you, my new best buddy." Gurdurr said as Vigoroth went over to her and nodded.

"Yeah...i'd love to." Vigoroth said before walking over to Zangoose.

"Okay! You each have 10 minutes to get to know your partner better. So talk." Cobalion said before leaving along with Kyurem.

"I always wondered if those two were secretly gay..." Sentret said outloud only to get his in the face by an icy wind.

**_Terrible Terrakion's_**

**_Torterra and Reuniclus_**

"So..Whats your favorite color?" Torterra asked.

"Green."

"Favorite food?"

"Green Jello."

"Favorite season?"

"Spring."

"Favorite Celebrity?"

"Ceelo Green."

"Yeah I think I know you pretty good." Torterra said with a bored look.

"Cool! I can tell you like plants."

"Were done."

_**Mandibuzz and Porygon 2**_

"So Why is it so windy at Baseball games?" Mandibuzz asked.

"I don't know...The atmosphere of the stadium must catch all the air conditioning wind and move it around the stadium?" Porygon 2 asked.

"Nope! Theres a lot of fans!" Mandibuzz said before laughing.

"Ha..Ha..", Porygon 2 said with a bored look still.

_**Zangoose and Vigoroth**_

"So hottie...After this..How bout me and you both go behind the cafeteria and you know..play around?" Zangoose asked only to be slapped in the face. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You don't ask a girl these things dude." Vigoroth said as Zangoose growled and rubbed his cheek.

"Fine girl...What do you want me to say?"

"Aren't we supposed to be getting to know each other?"

"We can do that by having a special time together."

"I can already tell your a self conceded jerk who cares about himself and loves to play around with women." Vigoroth said. "And you've been to jail more then 5 times." She added leaving a shocked Zangoose.

"How the hell did you know?" He asked.

"You just seem like the type." Vigoroth said with a shrug.

_**Aron and Seedot**_

"We already know each other so lets not talk." Seedot said as Aron rolled her eyes.

"Whatever babe."

"Babe?"

"Yeah! Its my nickname to you!"

"Okay?"

_**Elecivire and Scrafty**_

"..." Scrafty said nothing as she's to scared to.

"..." Electivire said nothing as he doesn't like to talk much.

**_Beldum and Bronzor_**

"This is nice, just two steel type genderless dudes hanging out," Bronzor said as Beldum nodded.

"Yeah...", Beldum said with a small shrug.

"This is awkward."

"Yep."

_**Swablu and Mothim**_

"Wow, This is cool being paired up with my best friend!" Swablu said with a small smile.

"Yeah i'm sure with us here we can win the trust challenge for the team." Mothim said as Swablu nodded with a small blush.

"Yeah I know...", Swablu said while giggling.

**_Gurdurr and Gabite_**

"I hate you...", Gabite said angrily.

"I hate you more." Gurdurr said as he groaned.

"I just wanted to be paired with Dragonair!" Gabite said hopelessly.

"Why would you want that slut?" Gurdurr asked as Gabite growled.

"You don't know her!"

"Same goes to you."

"Why do you have to be so...grrr...", Gabite said through gritted teeth.

"I'm your friend i'm just trying to protect you.", Gurdurr said with a small shrug.

"Your not my friend! Dragonair is!" Gabite said with a small huf.

"Whatever, were friends for the challenge but after it we can be whatever you want to be." Gurdurr said completely agitated.

"Fine."

**_Shellder and Clamperl_**

"I love you so much.", Shellder said happily.

"Okay."

"I am so happy to be paired with you." He added.

"Okay."

"Do you love me back?" He asked with a hopeful voice.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Shellder asked, he looked at Clamperl as she shook off her earphones and looked at him.

"Sorry what?" She asked as Shellder just went to a corner and wept.

"I hate my life..", He said as Clamperl just looked at him confused.

"I don't get boys..."

_**Sentret and Dragonair**_

"So your a dragon type?" Sentret asked.

"Yep, it says it in my name DRAGONair." Dragonair said as Sentret stared at her in awe.

"Your so awesome!" Sentret said.

"Thanks so are you."

_**Viscous Virizion's**_

_**Stantler and Bidoof**_

"I can't believe they paired us together! I mean its as if you barely exist." Bidoof said as Stantler groaned.

"Yes, yes whatever." Stantler said not even paying attention.

**_Mismagius and Froslass_**

"I'm so happy we are partnered up! We are both the same type so we can easily beat them!" Mismagius said as Froslass nodded shyly.

"U-urm...yes...I guess.", Froslass said as Mismagius looked at her confused.

**_Spiritomb and Shellos_**

"I don't understand you!" Shellos screamed.

"Madam! I am Spiritomb wee? I am with ze ghost types wee? You a water typez?" Spiritomb asked.

"What?"

"Do you like Mudkipz?"

_**Kakuna and Lunatone**_

"You don't talk much do you?" Kakuna asked.

"Nope." Lunatone replied.

"Cool, makes my job easier."

**_Gothita and Pawniard_**

"So..Why don't you talk much?" Pawniard asked while sharpening her blades.

"I..I just feel uncomfortable around others..", Gothita said shyly.

"Oh my arceus your a girl...You never talk." Pawniard said as Gothita frowned.

"I-i'm sorry.", She said.

"I'm not mad at you."

"I know."

"We can be friends."

"NO we can't. I'm sorry." Gothita said softly.

"What? Why not?" Pawniard asked.

"Because..I can't tell you.", She said softly.

"Just tell me."

"I'm a lesbian."

"So?"

"And I like you...like in a lesbian way...", She said as Pawniard just raised her brow.

"Shit this is awkward."

_**Salamence and Ampharos**_

"So, any new ideas for your art?" Salamence asked as Ampharos shook his head.

"Nope! I'm just practicing macaroni art now." Ampharos said as Salamence shrugged.

"Whatever dude."

**_Glaceon and Jolteon_**

"So your like gay?" Glaceon asked.

"Yeah...you make is sound like i'm an alien or something." Jolteon said with an uneasy voice.

"No its not that its just...i'v never met someone gay in person so..its shocking." Glaceon said as Jolteon shrugged.

"Its fine, your cute anyways." He said.

"Should I be scared that you might go crazy and rape me?"

"Thats crazy! I'll probably only do that if you pick a girl over me." Jolteon said with a laugh making Glaceon raise a brow.

**_Rampardos and Rypherior_**

"I like smashing stuff!" Rampardos said.

"Me too!" Rypherior added.

"Awesome!" They both said with a happy smile.

_**Nidorino and Dodrio (it rhymes)**_

"So...You guys are like...considered as one camper or three campers here?" Nidorino asked.

"Um..We are one camper cuz um..we have likez one bodyz and stuff." Dodrio's middle head said.

"Nuuh-UH! We are three campers cuz we has three heads!" Dodrio's right head said.

"You both are wrongs!" Dodrio's left head said with anger.

"Okay i'm tired of not understanding you guys, Right head! your name will be Tim, Left head your name will be Tom, and Middle head your name will be Bob." Nidorino said as the three heads looked at him.

"Why?" Dodrio's left head (Tom) asked.

"So I know who to address to." Nidorino said with a shrug.

"Okaii!" Dodrio's right head (Tim) said stupidly.

"I likez my namez Bob!" Dodrio's middle head (Bob) said.

"Of course you do."

_**000**_

"Okay! times up, ready for the second part of the challenge?" Cobalion asked as everyone looked at him.

"Second part?" Vigoroth asked with a murderous look.

"Yeah...getting to know each other was the first part of the challenge." Kyurem said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Awe man! Then we could have had sex!" Zangoose shouted out as Vigoroth kicked him in the crotch.

"Whatever. Anyways, The second part of the challenge is winner takes all. You will have to pick one pair from each team to fight off an army of mummies and magicians, and you must get your partner safely into the portal without being hurt." Cobalion explained.

"Why the hell did you put us all in pairs then?" Sentret asked.

"Because of the first part of the challenge. Duh." Kyurem said.

"Where did you even get the idea of the second part of the challenge? That has nothing to do with trust!" Nidorino said.

"Yes it does! Both partners must trust each other for this! One partner has to protect the other partner and lead him or her safely to the portal!" Cobalion explained.

"And we got the idea from a book Dragon132 was reading. Its called the Red Pyramid, you should all read it." Kyurem said.

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Your an OC Egridos! Your not aloud here!" Cobalion shouted.

"What are you talking about? I'm not an Egridos my name is Sawk!" A Sawk said from behind a nearby tree.

"Awkward." Gabite whispered to Dragonair making her giggle and Gurdurr to growl.

_**000**_

_**Gurdurr: Is it wrong to like a complete idiotic, sexiest, rude, hot, funny...Grr...Nevermind!**_

_**000**_

_**Gabite: Score! she's laughing!**_

_**000**_

"Okay we are getting off topic! Hurry up and pick a pair!" Cobalion said.

"We nominate Gurdurr and Gabite!", Torterra said.

"What?! Why us!?" Gabite and Gurdurr both asked with angry eyes.

"Because you guys are friends and totally know each other." Dragonair said.

"Um..I guess.", Gabite said sheepishly as Gurdurr rolled her eyes.

"Whatever,"

"And we nominate Glaceon and Jolteon." Salamence said making Glaceon groan but Jolteon smile.

"Awesome!", Jolteon said happily.

"Yeah..sure..", Glaceon said miserably.

"Okay! now as I put a protective boarder against us, good luck!" Kyurem said pushing them away from everyone else to put a protect on everyone.

"Well that was rude." Gabite said while rubbing his head.

"The Mummies!" Jolteon said pointing to them starting to rise from the ground as a green portal appears behind them.

"Those are your mommies?" Glaceon asked.

"..."

"Quick! There getting ahead of us!" Glaceon said pointing to Gurdurr who carried Gabite in one arm but fought off the wizards and mummies with the other.

"Quick stay here!" Gurdurr said while setting him down behind her and starts fighting off the mummies and the wizards with her I-Beam Girder.

"What do I do?" Gabite asked stupidly.

"Oh I don't know...CLIMB THE PYRAMID AND JUMP THROUGH THE PORTAL!" Gurdurr shouted while punching a wizard right in the face.

"Oh..Urm..Alright!" Gabite said while starting to climb only to see Jolteon and Glaceon having a hard time getting to the pyramid.

_**000**_

_**Gabite: Gurdurr is so bossy...I think I like it...Oh shut up Gabite! You like Dragonair not Gurdurr!**_

_**000**_

"I can't reach it!" Gabite said while trying to reach the portal, he blinked when Gurdurr jumped up with ease and picked him up by the back fun and the erm...other back fin.

"I'm going to throw you in now." Gurdurr said softly.

"Excuse me?" Gabite asked surprised but the only answer he got was being thrown up and through the portal. He landed in the protective bubble with everyone else thankfully.

"The Terrakion's win!" Cobalion announced as he made all the mummies and wizard disappear.

"And Jolteon and Glaceon you two are going home!" Kyurem chimed as the two eeveelutions groaned.

"Why?" Glaceon asked.

"Because you lost the main challenge." Cobalion said.

"Fine. We'll leave." Jolteon said with a sigh.

"Awesome! We thought of a new way to send you home too!" Kyurem said before freezing both of them into a block of ice.

"What the hell?" Bidoof said.

"Goodbye!" Kyurem said before pushing the two pokemon-ized ice blocks inside a cannon, he then pulled the string and blasted them off into the sea.

"Your not serious." Sentret said with wide eyes.

"Tell me about it! You forgot to include me in this chapter!" Feebas said.

"FOURTH WALL!"

"You were like Hypno little ugly fish you had the day off, we just didn't feel like talking to you.", Cobalion said before sighing in respect.

"Okay lets all go to bed, tomorrow we will have a 'killer' challenge." Kyurem said before walking off.

"Good teamwork right there." Gabite said while walking over to Gurdurr.

"Yeah I guess...But does this mean we aren't friends?" Gurdurr asked without making eye contact with him.

"Urm..I don't know." Gabite said with a small shrug.

"Well..Just in case..", Gurdurr started before picking him up by the head and kissing him square on the lips. Gabite blinked but couldn't help but kiss back, not even remembering to be embarressed that a girl is stronger than him. Not that he'd say it to her face of course.

Gasp

Right there, watching the whole scene was none other than Dragonair.

* * *

**_And scene! Mwuahahahaha! I love having love triangles! But most importantly I love leaving cliffhangers. But you guys might hate me since I am not going to update this in a while. Unless I get inspiration to write another chapter i'm afraid you all have to wait a while._**

**_Glaceon: Please review and follow this story!_**

**_Jolteon: Like !_**

**_Glaceon: What the hell is that?_**

**_Jolteon: its Myspace, Facebook, and Twitter put together!_**

**_Glaceon: hmm..Catchy..._**

**_Jolteon: Please review! and don't forget about MyFaceTwit!_**

**_Glaceon: *chuckles* oh boy you don't know how stupid you sound!_**

**_Jolteon: What? i'm just saying MyFaceTwit!_**


	9. Worst Memories and Pop Idols?

_**Just thought i'd update this, Its been a while and I don't think Cobalion would be a part of this island for a while since he's the leader of Team Coconut.**_

* * *

"Wow sorry...Am I disturbing you guys?", Dragonair asked as Gabite pulled away and blushed deeply.

"What? No! Of course not...Just...Ugh..." Gabite said once Dragonair slithered away awkwardly. He turned and glared at Gurdurr with hatred. "Stay out of my life!" He growled out as Gurdurr shrugged while staring at him with no emotion.

"Whatever, whatever...", She said while turning to walk towards her cabin.

000

"No Latios I am currently hosting my show..", Cobalion said as he stood in his trailer listening to his friend on his phone.

"Shut up we can terrorize another island another time.", Cobalion added before hanging up the phone. Kyurem came in soon and looked at him.

"Ready for the challenge Cobalion?", Kyurem asked as Cobalion nodded with a dark smile.

"Yes...Lets.", He said before trotting away towards the middle of the lot.

000

"Grahhh! I hate Bronzor!", Seedot said as he ran in circles in frustration as his alliance members watch him.

"And Beldum.", Aoron added making him even angrier.

"CAMPERS REPORT TO THE MIDDLE OF THE LOT IMMEDIATELY!" Cobalions voice said through the intercom.

000

"Alright its time for a new challenge.", Kyurem said as the campers groaned.

"Its time to watch your worst memories.", Cobalion said.

"Didn't we do that already?", Gurdurr asked questioningly making the host snicker.

"No you faced your worst fears. Memories are different to fears..In a way.", Kyurem explained as everyone shivered, some of the things are personal to them.

"Now! You can refuse but...Instead of watching it you will be relieving your worst memory. Meaning you get to do a show for everyone.", Cobalion said as everyone was really getting scared.

"Now..Who is first on the Terrakion's team?", Kyurem asked, everyone but Shellder then took a step back.

"Looks like we have a volunteer!", Cobalion said as Shellder's eyes widened.

"What?! Why me!?", Shellder asked while looking at his teammates.

"Any last wishes before we watch?", Kyurem asked as Shellder shivered in fright.

"Um...Yes! I would like to tell my sweet, sweet love Clamperl a poem I wrote for her.", Shellder said making the girls awe in response.

"I request you make him relieve the damn memory.", Clamperl said with an irritated frown.

"Okay we will go with Clamperl's request.", Cobalion said as he put a metal helmet on Shellder that transported him inside the t.v screen.

_000_

_"Where am I?", Shellder asked as he looked around to see he was in a boat, he looked across from him to see a female Squirtle who was looking around nervously._

_"Squirtle?", Shellder asked as she looked at him softly._

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_"For some odd reason I have a feeling I want to kiss this girl...", Shellder said to himself while looking over at the Squirtle. He then looked around and saw a Krabby singing with some Seels and Dodrio's._

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you, too_  
_There is one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_"I do want her...", Shellder muttered to himself as he saw the squirtle just stare at him cutely._

_Sing with me now_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_My, oh, my_  
_Look at the boy too shy_  
_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_Ain't it shame, too bad_  
_You gonna miss the girl _

_"I better hurry.", Shellder said bravely as he tried to lean in but shook his head and pulled away from the shy Squirtle._

_Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl_

_"I'm scared! I want my Mommy!", Shellder said while wriggling in the boat._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You got the mood prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Float along_  
_Listen to the song_  
_The song say kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Music play_  
_Do what the music say_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_"Its time!", Shellder said determindly as he leaned in as well as the Squirtle to share a kiss._

_You've got to kiss the girl_  
_Why don't you kiss the girl_  
_You gotta kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_They were only a few centimeters apart before a giant Tenticruel came in and took Squirtle from the boat with one of its tentacles._

_"Hey! Give her back!", Shellder cried out while hopping towards the Tenticruel only to be swapped by its other tentacles, he then fell out of the boat and watched as the monster took his love away._

_"SQUIRTLE!", Shellder shouted in agony._

_000_

Everyone was staring at him shocked once he was out of it. Shellder looked at them equally confused.

"What?", He asked only to be pushed away.

"You are so dumb..", Cobalion muttered before looking at the crowd. "Who wants to go next?", He asked as no one volunteered making him sigh.

"Alright Clamperl get your shelled ass over here!", Kyurem said as Clamperl groaned and hopped over to them.

"I have no worst memories.", Clamperl said as Kyurem sighed.

"She is telling the truth.", Kyurem said sadly as he looked around. "Swablu! Your turn!", He added as the bird flew over unhappily and sat in a chair as Cobalion put the hat on her head.

"Ready?", He asked.

"Can I go powder my beak first?", Swablu asked.

"Thats girl talk to go to the bathroom.", Kyurem added.

"No!", Cobalion said as he turned it on.

_000_

_"Hello?", Swablu said while looking around , she then looked up to see her family was at war with another bird pokemon species, she then flew into a tree and hid inside it, she noticed her older sister tending to the injured, she looked up and seen bombs coming in from the sky._

_"Alteria!", Swablu shouted, the sister looked up just as the bombs came and exploded. Swablu cried out in fear as she turned and flew away not wanting to be around this war._

_000_

"That was short as hell!", Cobalion said as Kyurem nodded. Swablu shrugged with tears in her eyes, Mothim went over to her and hugged her softly to help her.

"A bug and a flying type? Wow...", Kyurem said while shaking his head.

"Electivire, your next!" Cobalion said as Electivre stiffened but got up and sat in the chair as the hat went on his head.

_000_

_"Hey little guy you sure your alright here?", a Magmar asked a small little Elekid in the backseat of a car, the Elekid nodded enthusiastically, excited to spend time with his new step brother and his friend._

_"Well we have things to do first Magmar.", a Rhydon said gruffly as he was the one driving the car grumpily._

_"He'll be fine..He can just wait in the car while were doing our business alr'ight?", Magmar asked as Rhydon nodded while the Elekid just sat in the back sucking on his thumb. The car soon came to a stop as the Magmar and Rydon got out of the car into a smoke shop. The elekid stayed in the car for about 2 hours before falling asleep._

_"Hey kid...Waakey Waaakeey..", A voice said, the Elekid woke up and looked to see his brother and his friend staring at him smelling of an interesting odor._

_"Hello?", Elekid asked while sitting up, the Magmar grinned and climbed in the backseat with him and started beating him along with raping him for a few minutes before getting out and tossing the crying Elekid over to Rhydon. The Ryhdon laughed and pushed him against the car as he too started to violate the young boy. They then left away by walking leaving a crying Elekid on the floor._

_"Hm..", a voice said, the Elekid looked up to see a grown Blaziken looking down at him, he then got scared and scooted away, the Blaziken did nothing but help him up into his arms and left the scene with him._

_000_

"Wow..", Cobalion said as he looked to see a stiffened Electivire.

"Poor Electivire.", Torterra said sadly as Salamence went over to her and comforted her. Electivire just took the helmet off and walked away with his arms crossed.

"Alright, Gabites turn!", Kyurem said in a happy mood as everyone including Cobalion stared at him. "I'm an ice dragon, do you really think I would feel bad?", He added as Cobalion shrugged.

"I think Electivire won it.", Cobalion said as Stantler got up.

"No fair we didn't get to go on!", Stantler protested as Cobalion glared at him.

"Oh really? Who here thinks they have a worse memory than being raped and beaten by two males on crack?", Cobalion asked. No one protested this time as they all sat back down.

"Wait..How would you know that pain?" Kyurem asked as Cobalion blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know..", He said as Kyurem forced the helmet on the Swords of Justice leader and turned the screen on.

_000_

_"Okay Keldeo I think that's enough training.", a Cobalion said tiredly as a young baby colt kept bouncing around him wanting to fight._

_"Come on dad! I want to hurry up and become a Sword of Justice! Like you, mom, and uncle Terrakion!" Keldeo said as Cobalion stopped him making the young colt fall on the floor slightly.  
_

_"You have a long way into becoming one of us Keldeo. Besides I am not your dad, Virizion is not your mom, and Terrakion is not your uncle.", Cobalion said as Keldeo smiled stupidly._

_"But Uncle Terrakion is gay so he can't be like my dad, and you and Virizion had some chemistry right? So you and Virizion are like my mom and dad.", Keldeo explained as Cobalion's eyes grew wide._

_"How do you know this stuff you are too young!", Cobalion said while picking Keldeo up by the neck._

_"YOLO!", He shouted, Cobalion sighed and threw him away before walking around casually only to be attacked by Terrakion._

_"Ugh...Terrakiion get off of me! You weigh a ton!", Cobalion said in a muffled voice as the other Sword of Justice grinned and pinned him down harder._

_"Yeah but this is the only place I can get you alone brother...", Terrakion said as Cobalion's eyes grew wide as he tried to get out from under the overweighted legendary._

_"Get off of me! Your my brother and i'm not gay!", Cobalion shouted only to get muffled as darkness soon came about.  
_

_000_

"Terrakion did that to you?", Kyurem asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah...", Cobalion said as most of the campers were disgusted and some were throwing up. Others didn't even care. Soon two figures came in, Latios and Kyogre.

"Yeah lets destroy all the islands!" Latios shouted but soon got hit by an Ice Beam by Kyurem.

"Latios!", Cobalion and Kyogre shouted. Kyurem then got up and turned into his black form and shot a thunderbolt at Kyogre then looked over to Cobalion and froze him in place.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Cobalion roared while struggling in the ice.

"Oh please your evil! I am stopping you weirdos from taking over this island.", Kyurem said as the campers stared in interest.

"Dad, you said you wouldn't destroy the islands today...You were supposed to come over to my concert.", a young cobalt blue and white Xerneus said while going over to him.

"Oh my Arceus! Its Dominic!" Bidoof shouted as all the girls came over to the Xerneus with hearts in their eyes.

"Um...Who?", Nidorino asked as all the girls gasped.

"Only the hottest and most talented guy in the world!" Gurdurr growled out while staring at the young legendary.

"If he's the son of Cobalion then shouldn't he be a failure then?", Ampharos asked making Cobalion frown and the young Xerneus Dominic just stare.

"Um...The Jinx only cursed Cobalion not his offsprings, so Dominic here has the leadership abilities and agility along with attack from Cobalion, and the polite manners and singing voice from Xerneus making him the best suited hearthrob on the celebrity market.", Gabite explained as everyone stared at him in confused.

"How do you know that?", Vigoroth asked.

"My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great...great grandmother told me she used to host a show for legendaries and showed me clips of it.", Gabite explained.

"Okay enough, are you like ever going to stop?" Dominic asked as Cobalion groaned.

"Son I am busy right now!" Cobalion said as Kyurem grinned evilly.

"No he's not, he'll have lots of fun with you as he is now officially fired!", Kyurem sang as Cobalion's eyes widened.

"Fired?!", Cobalion yelled as Kyurem flew up in his white form and used a fire blast on them making them all fall into the sky.

"Team Coconut is blasting off again!", They yelled as they vanished in the air leaving a star in the sky.

"I better get going, mother will be waiting for me.", Dominic said as he started to trot away.

"Hm...Lunatone your going home! Everyone goodnight!", Kyurem said while going into his trailer. Lunatone didn't even bother asking why as she just floated away.

* * *

_**Seems rushed at the end. But Lunatone didn't really do anything much so she had to go along with Cobalion. Also for those of you who didn't know**_

_***This takes place 10 years into the future**_

_***The Blaziken is my oc Kai who is the adoptive father of Electivire (who's real name is Brutus)**_

_***Dominic is 8 in pokemon years but 17 in legendary years.**_

_***Should Dominic be the new Co-Leader? Or Kyurem's close friend Reshiram?**_

_***Sorry I said 'rape' and stuff if anyone didn't appreciate it but I couldn't go full detail as this is only a rated T story.**_

_**Also I hope you all can forgive me for this chapter. I am on SUMMER VACATION! So I can now write new chapters of this and TCA much faster~**_


End file.
